Darkness & Light
by BillerTryson
Summary: Rosalie doesn't want to make the decision that will affect Isabella's life. But a decision has to be made, and the decision has to be made swiftly before Rosalie has to live forever, knowing she lost her true forever. - [Rosalie X Bella] - M Rated / LANGUAGE&LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**So I had originally posted the first two chapters of this particular story earlier this year and went on a hiatus due to issues in my personal life. However, I wasn't fully happy after returning, on how the chapters flowed. They've been re-written, and vastly improved in my eyes.**

 **Anyway.. so Bella x Rosalie are of course my ideal pairing. I believe that Bella is babied way too much throughout the books/movies, and Rosalie's attitude is the mirror image of my very own. She would be perfect for Bella in many ways. I'm sure I can show that by the end of this.**

 **It's of course told through the eyes of Rosalie, unless stated otherwise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I had become tired of the same ritual every single day. It was mundane, tiring, and most of all sickeningly repetitive. Going to a school filled with hormonal teenagers, not even attempting to hide their lustful stares and remarks, as our entire family would pass in the hallways. It was continuously emphasised by Carlisle that this routine was necessary for us to fit into society - for us to be able to live in a town without being seen as suspiciously hermit-like. I, personally, believed there was numerous other ways to be a part of the community in a much more subtle, and a less-exhaustingly boring manner. That was argued against frequently, unfortunately.

Today was yet another of those days. I had already completed four periods, and was now walking to the lunch hall with Emmett beside me, Alice and Jasper following closely, and of course Edward dragging his heels behind us. We were late as always, since lunch wasn't entirely necessary for ourselves. I spotted our table through the window, completely free as always. The humans knew to leave the table alone; the humans also knew there was something off & dangerous about us, no matter how attractive we may be. That was okay with me.

"I think these girls are starting to boost my confidence." Emmett smirked, pushing the door to cafeteria open and allowing me to walk through first. He had always been the gentleman.

"Em, there's no way your confidence could possibly be any bigger. Same goes with your ego, buddy." Jasper muttered.

I laughed under my breath, knowing that Jasper wasn't close enough to me to be heard with human ears. Drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves was something we avoided, even from the smallest of actions.

"It's not the only thing that's big." Emmett smirked, causing me to slap his arm in response.

I walked, as boldly as ever, over to our table and sat down in my usual seat. Emmett sat on one side of me, and Edward sat on the other. I immediately felt multiple sets of eyes on me. It used to bother me, in the beginning all of those years ago. Now? It was simply a non-verbal compliment. Though I would also hear the verbal compliments whispered by boy after boy, the language used however, didn't quite have the effect they would obviously hope for.

"Edward, you're staring." Alice hissed, kicking his shin under the table. I didn't bother looking to see who had caught Eddie's attention. He was a hundred-year-old virgin; it wasn't difficult to capture it. Though it was difficult to keep it.

Originally, Carlisle had changed me in the hopes of me being Edward's mate. That, however, did not work out. We were not destined to be together - that was evident from the moment that I awoke from the fiery pain my adoptive father had caused three days prior, to Edward & I first meeting. Being without a mate was difficult. Emmett was the closest thing I had to a mate. We were soul mates in the sense of friends. He had been my best friend and confidant since the day he had become a vampire. His goofy nature and sarcastic attitude was both annoying, and adorable. I considered him a younger brother – the humans considered him my boyfriend. They couldn't have been more wrong.

"You'd think you'd never seen a girl before!" Emmett teased, "Oh wait, you've only seen them with clothes on!"

I bit my lip to prevent the guffaw, and loud snort, that I was about to make.

"You're a dick."

"I'm beginning to think you like dicks, Eddie."

I couldn't hold in the laugh this time. I knew Edward would be giving me a death glare, but I simply didn't care. Emmett's humour had worn off on me over the years. Esme found it irritating, as she now had two giant kids in the house – secretly I knew she adored having to look after oversized children. She'd told me many times the joy it would bring her to hear the house full of laughter and voices throughout the day.

"Why is this girl so different, though?" I questioned, whilst re-painting my nails.

"I can't read her mind." Alice gasped at his news; whilst I simply sighed knowing I would need to see who was challenging my brother in such a usually impossible way.

My eyes came to rest upon a brunette with her back partly to me, enough for me to only see parts of the side of her face. She had the whitest skin I had observed since birth, her chestnut hair framing her face so elegantly – almost too perfect for my liking. I could see the slight rim of colour around her eyes, matching her hair seamlessly. Her teeth were gnawing at the corner of her bottom lip – an anxious habit I'm sure, whilst her hands were fiddling with a straw from the carton drink she'd clearly finished which sat crushed in front of her. She was marvellous – I hadn't marvelled at a human in such a manner before, never mind a woman. It both irritated and confused me. Edward eyed me cautiously from the corner of his eye, lips pursed with a knowing look on his face. I rolled my eyes and focused my eyes back onto my nails, topping up the last of my nails & blowing them dry.

"Well, at least Eddie will have something to keep him busy during school. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for myself. I'm ready to go home." I murmured.

I was midway through sixth period with Jasper, when he received a text from Alice. The new girl, the girl that Edward was having trouble with, had caused him to leave class early. Carlisle had urged us all to return immediately. I didn't see what all the fuss was about this human. She was basically a problem that could easily be solved – Carlisle just had a hard time ever seeing it that way. It wasn't often that I advocated death for a human, but if she was threatening our ability to remain in this small town, I wouldn't be opposed to a sacrifice.

"Looks like we'll have to skip this one, Rose." Jasper whispered too low for human ears. I smirked and happily agreed with a quick nod of my head. As much as I didn't care for drama within our family, anything that meant getting out of these useless classes, was a jackpot. Jasper would agree, I'm sure.

I raised my hand, clearing my throat to get the attention of our Math teacher - the slowest man alive. He eventually turned and noticed my arm sticking up.

"Yes Miss Hale?" He questioned, his arm still hovering over the board in front of him ready to continue with the current algebra problem he had been repeatedly explaining for the last 30 minutes.

"Unfortunately our aunt has become ill sir, our father has just text Jasper requesting that we go home immediately." Jasper snorted slightly at my excuse for the pair of us. I shot him a look too quick for our teacher to notice.

"Ofcourse, ofcourse. I will let the principle know, please go to your family." A slow man, but a kindhearted man that I couldn't truly speak a bad word about.

Jasper and I ran out of the classroom at a speed that neither of us liked, trying to at least look remotely normal whilst being as quick as we could. We reached my car and hopped in, pulling out just as Emmett did in his Jeep.

"I'm not entirely sure why one tiny human could be causing this much trouble already."

"Humans have a tendency to cause many problems, Rose." I smirked in response, shaking my head slightly.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you the most."

"The blondes stick together ma'am."

I finally stepped out of the Mercedes and ran into the house alongside Jasper, stopping behind the couch that Edward and Carlisle were sat upon, facing one another with grimaces firmly covering their faces. I hadn't seen Carlisle look so serious in many years. Emmett was beside me, arms tightly crossed against his giant chest, prepared to either crack a joke or to fight - he was ready no matter the situation you could say.

"Edward has encountered his singer."

"Singer?" I questioned firmly, my arms folding as a defence mechanism. I detested new information in serious situations.

"A singer is a human being whose blood calls to you. It's like a regular human, but the temptation is multiplied by an amount unimaginable. I cannot describe the pain, as I have not personally been in this position. I have only heard about it through many other vampires." Carlisle gestured over to Edward, resting one leg over the other and reclining back slightly with an expression that could only be described as deep in thought.

"Resisting is more difficult than you could dream Rose, my throat feels like the day I first woke up." Edward croaked. His eyes snapped over to meet mine, completely pitch black. They were sunken, and his face looked more gaunt than I had ever witnessed. I, for once, felt pain for my adoptive brother. I felt protective, possessive and furious. How dare she enter our lives in such a manner, and endanger our safety, endanger _his_ safety.

"That _bitch_!" I shrieked, storming across the room and back again. I paced and paced, hands balled into the tightest possible fists as I dreamt up every possible way to make this human suffer for what she was now causing.

My mind was having it's own internal battle. I was a Rottweiler when it came to my own family, but she had caused some kind of protective reaction over her also. It shouldn't have been something I had noticed. She was just a human, a regular human.

"Rosalie, language." Esme scolded, hands on her hips with her brows furrowed.

"That's not exactly important right now! Edward's, and our secret, is now in jeopardy from a human, a small human!"

"I think you should go to Alaska for a couple of days." Carlisle sighed, standing and walking over to Esme, wrapping an arm around her waist before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I think it's best that you hunt until you're physically unable to drink anymore, and the guidance of our eldest cousins could possibly help with this problem. Being here, you're too close to the problem. Rosalie, I believe you should join him. You're not in the right state of mind to be in close proximity to this girl, right now."

"How're you going to separate this family, when the solution is sitting right in this very room also?" I snarled, Emmett standing behind me with his hands placed on both of my biceps.

"Carlisle is right." Alice muttered from beside Jasper, still tightly tucked under his arm. I had always been envious of their relationship. He was so loving, so gentle. She was balanced out by his personality, which the others and I were very much grateful for. She could be a handful, but she was a wonderful handful that I had come to adore since her & Jasper had joined the family. They fit in flawlessly.

"I'm not talking weeks and weeks, just simply a couple of days, maybe three. Let this blow over, and return well-fed. Right now, the solution isn't to… harm Isabella Swan." Carlisle's eyes rested upon me a lot longer than they did on Edward. I eyed him carefully, glancing over to Alice who looked sheepishly away. She had something to do with him sending me away too. I intended on finding that out eventually.

I growled and ran out of the door to my Mercedes, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine, my nails tapping on the steering wheel as I waited for Edward to make an appearance so we could get to Alaska as soon as possible. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's attitude, particularly Carlisle's. He finally climbed into the car, two bags obviously filled with clothes courtesy of Alice, in hand.

"Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, a new & improved chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I removed the remainder of the blood around my face with the sleeve of my shirt, rolling my shoulders as I stood to face my bronze haired brother who was leaning lazily against a tree, a mere 10 feet from where I had finished off my kill. He looked well-fed, his eyes a bright Gold and face not nearly as gaunt as I had witnessed mere days ago. His white shirt was much less stained than my own, though his slacks had been a victim of war thanks to an aggressive mountain lion earlier on.

"You're quite the killer, Rose."

I shrugged, brushing off the snow that had stuck to my jeans mid-kill.

"Blame the vampire in me."

We laughed in unison as we ran back to the Denali house, weaving in and out of oncoming trees and mountains of snow along the way. Edward was a lot faster than I was, than I had ever been. He had the upper hand in speed, yet I very much overtook him when it came to knowledge and looks of course. Something I had to remind him of on a daily basis.

"Are you going to be okay?" I eyed him carefully as we continued to run. He looked carefree. Carefree, relaxed and well fed. That was the one part I was content about more than anything else. Though selfishly of course, as it meant I had less problems to deal with whilst in Alaska.

"I will be."

"Short and sweet, my favourite kind of response."

"Just like our relationship, summed up in one sentence." I snorted out loud, not something Edward regularly caused.

"Shut up and keep running, old man."

As we entered the Denali house, Tanya was reclined upon the sofa in the far corner of the living room, legs crossed at the ankle with a book in her hands.

"You two sure would make an adorable couple." She muttered.

Edward rolled his eyes and took a seat beside her, his arm behind her as he peered over her arm to see what she was reading. Anyone would believe they were a couple, upon seeing the two together for the first time – though we all knew that they were just incredibly close. There was no romantic spark between them, or at least not enough for them to be mates. However, they regularly took hunting trips together that would last weeks. We all knew what they entailed, though vampires are very private beings, and we keep our nose out of each other's business. We allowed them to go about their days together, as long as they were happy.

"Have you heard anything from Forks?" Kate shouted down the hall. We didn't need to shout, it was a habit that we had all picked up throughout the years, whilst keeping up appearances around humans. We tended to forget that we didn't need to continue acting that way behind closed doors.

"Nothing. I'm beginning to think that Carlisle would like us to remain in Alaska." Tanya raised an eyebrow at my response. "Not that that would be a problem. I am just very much comfortable in Forks with my family, Tanya. Alaska is far too remote for my liking."

"That's very true, I suppose."

"I've always loved your straight talking nature, Rosalie." Eleazar chuckled, taking a seat beside his wife, opposite the blonde & her loyal bronze haired puppy dog. "So, pardon me for not completely understanding - but a human has caused you to have to visit?"

I nodded whilst rolling my eyes. It seemed ridiculous, and unusual for a vampire to have to physically leave due to one single human. Humans were easy to deal with. A single human was a piece of cake. We had now been here for two days. We had spent the last two days hunting until we could physically drink no more blood, socialised with our cousins, and watched enough news to have me finding the walls more interesting. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy Alaska. In fact, Alaska was very much a beautiful place. A place that I had many times considered purchasing a home, and living there contently with my future mate. Though, that had not yet occurred.

"We're here because this girl happens to be Edward's singer. I know nothing about singers, and what effect they have on us. But, Carlisle deemed it enough of a danger currently to send both Edward & I away."

Eleazar eyed me for a minute before finally voicing a thought that had quite clearly confused him.

"So, I understand why Edward was to be sent away for a short while. Singers are quite the temptation. However, that still doesn't explain why you have been sent here also." I threw my hands up in the air in agreement, much to Tanya & Carmen's amusement.

"You know as much as I do about why I am here, Eleazar." Sighing, I took a seat on the empty armchair opposite the TV, turning my body to view the others. "I personally believe Alice knows a great deal more than she was willing to share back in Forks."

"What would Alice gain from hiding something like this from you?" Carmen questioned, tucked tightly into Eleazar's side, hands playing with some loose fabric hanging from Eleazar's grey slacks.

"It's not what she would gain - it's more so what knowledge she has. Alice will keep information to herself to prevent things from changing in the nearby future." I agreed with Edward's way of explaining.

"She usually does so, so that things happen the way that they should happen." Carmen nodded in understanding at our words, Eleazar still frowning. He was as intelligent as Carlisle, perhaps a little more. Their pondering faces were very much alike. It was like being home, whilst away from home.

"Perhaps you should question your sister about you being here also?" Tanya suggested, placing her book down in her lap and sitting forward slightly in her seat as she was now fully engrossed in the conversation.

Tanya was right. Alice had the opportunity to tell me whilst I was unable to have my hands around her throat for hiding something from me. I stood from the seat and opened up my recent contacts on my phone, immediately dialling Alice and expecting a relatively punctual answer thanks to her visions.

" _Hi, Rose_!"

"Hello, Alice."

" _I'm a little hurt that you don't sound excited to hear my voice Rose, I've missed you!"_

"It's been two days. Can you not live without me for two days?"

" _To an extent, yes. But without you here, Emmett has taken it upon himself to aim all of his pranks and jokes at me."_ I smirked. That was definitely a highlight of being away from the Cullen household. The less Emmett irritated me, the better for everyone. As much as I love that giant man, he was an absolute pain in the ass. He frequently ruined my personal time. I cannot count the times that he ruined my hair, ruined my outfits, even ruined my shoes. Alice could deal with it for a few days.

"That wouldn't be happening had you of not had me sent away also, sister." I hissed.

" _I didn't have Carlisle send you away, Rose. You know I only try to have everything go the way they're supposed to."_

"And are you going to tell me why I was unable to stay?"

" _I don't think-"_

"I swear on everything that is Holy, Alice!"

" _Okay!"_ She squeaked out. " _Isabella Swan isn't just going to affect Edward's life."_

"So… she's my singer also?"

" _Rosalie, Isabella Swan is your mate."_

I knew she would have heard my sharp intake of unnecessary air into my lungs. That wasn't what I was expecting our conversation to entail. This wasn't some information that was easily accepted. How can such a danger to one of my siblings, become the biggest part of my life? Each pair of eyes in the room were watching me intently, Edward frowning beside Tanya.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cullen."

" _Mhmm, that's why I'm the fortune teller and you're the paying customer, Hale."_

"You're not helping."

" _You have to trust me. Had you have stayed, you would have ruined your chances. You're too headstrong when it comes to protecting all of us."_

"Would you prefer I didn't care, and it then allow us all to pay a penalty with the Volturi, Alice?" I snarled, not exactly impressed with how this conversation had gone. I had expected much less than this.

"Y _ou're being dramatic. Carlisle said he'll probably tell you both to return in another three days. I miss-"_

"Goodbye Cullen." I cut her off with a hiss after hearing how long we were expected to remain here. The only plus? The range of animals far surpassed those of Forks during our hunts. It also meant a lack of school which could only be a positive.

After ending the call I sat back down in the armchair, staring at the phone screen. Carmen left Eleazar's side to sit on the arm of the chair and leant her head against mine, patting my knee. The others were all minding their business, pretending as if they didn't have super strength hearing, and had heard the news that could only be described as life altering. Carmen on the other hand, was silently supportive. I loved her more for that gesture.

"This can only be the start of something wonderful, my dear." She whispered into my ear.

Isabella Swan was supposedly _my mate_. I hadn't expected my mate to still be a human. That was something I was undeniably not okay with. The universe knew my views on this life. It also knew my views on taking the lives of perfectly healthy humans, and forcing them to become this monstrosity.

We had spent the remainder of the night in the living room, ridiculous conversations taking place back and forth. Carmen and Eleazar had filled us in on numerous memories from when they had first met, including Eleazar's lame attempts of wooing Carmen. Tanya had given me what she called 'valuable information' on how to entice women. I nodded along as if I was as much a virgin as Eddie-boy, knowing damn well I very much wasn't even close to being a virgin. I suppose it helped to have extra tips.

It was the following day, mid-afternoon, and we had all gone our separate ways once more. The house was peaceful, nothing but the low murmur of news reporters on the tv mounted on the wall, arguing back & forth echoed.

The Volturi had contacted Eleazar mid-relaxation, requesting that he keep an eye on Alaska's local news, due to several 'slayings' in the area that were suspicious, as they so eloquently put it. I was sceptical, however it was essential Eleazar listened to the royals, or his loyalty would be questioned. We watched, and watched, and prepared for having to take a trip into the local town to sort out any issues that were continuing. Nothing had appeared, and Eleazar was becoming irritable with the Volturi's request.

Edward and Tanya had excused themselves to hunt, whilst Kate and Irina had left to go clothes shopping nearby. I was refusing to do anything in Alaska but hunt, and lay on the sofa as close to humanly comatose as possible for a vampire, until we were able to return to Forks.

I was so deep into said comatose state that the vibration in my pocket caused me to jump a little, Carmen giggling at my reaction before leaning back into Eleazar's side. I ignored the vibration, knowing it would either be Emmett missing annoying me and wanting attention, or Alice calling to ask what outfit she should be wearing for her upcoming anniversary with Jasper this weekend.

"I'm going to hunt, think I need to clear my head somewhat."

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and threw it onto the chair, running out of the house and into the nearby snowy woodland.

The blanket of white was glorious. If I were human, the outfit I was currently wearing would have done little to prevent frostbite in a mere five seconds. My navy long sleeved shirt was thin, and blood stained from the last two hunts I had decided to take just a couple of hours prior. Hunting, as much as I wouldn't wish this life upon my worst enemy, was the one activity in this life that kept my mind busy – my mind would have less time to focus on my past, less time to focus on how I was doomed to a life that never truly changed. My surroundings changed, I however always remained the same.

It broke my heart. None of my siblings, minus Edward, nor any other vampire I had ever encountered, had ever understood my negative outlook on living forever. Each one believed having the opportunity to witness every single era, each single momentous occasion, was extraordinary. I had always put it down to the fact that I didn't have someone to enjoy those moments with. Alice had Jasper, Esme had Carlisle, and Emmett took no notice, paying more attention to his consoles than the earth-shattering events unfolding around him. Edward & I would go hunting to avoid the loved up looks being sent across rooms, Edward mostly hunting to avoid the thoughts of the household. I didn't blame him.

No matter how much I tried to focus my entire attention on hunting however, Isabella Swan still remained firmly at the front of my mind. I hadn't encountered her properly, yet there she was assaulting my thoughts with her chestnut hair and vampirish-pale skin. I had only witnessed the side of her face, I had only glimpsed in her direction, yet she was clearly visible in my thoughts. How was she my mate? How was I to spend the rest of my life with a human? They would die, I could not consider ending their life to benefit mine. This life wasn't something to willingly enter. She had no idea what this universe had now planned for her - she had no possible clue as to how her future may vastly change. Though, I would do everything in my power not to change a single thing about it.

Suddenly, my senses were hit with the overwhelming smell of a nearby giant bear. I couldn't prevent my body from turning in the direction of the throat-burning fragrance, my feet zipping through the snow until I instinctively burst through the remaining trees and wrapped my arms tightly around it's throat, my teeth sinking through the layers of fur and breaking its skin. I roared with pleasure from the hot liquid that I greedily gulped – seeing a vampire feed, you'd believe they'd never ate before in their entire existence. It was almost like a banquet; every single hunt was like the first hunt all over again.

This was what I looked forward to. The tremendous power I would feel coursing through every square inch of my body gradually was like a drug. I didn't dare allow myself to consider what drinking human blood would cause me to feel – most likely more invincible than we already were.

The bear became gradually more and more limp in my arms. I dropped the carcass to the ground, swiftly burying it beneath a mound of snow and turning to face the direction the house was in. I took a moment to close my eyes, focusing on the individual noises surrounding me, before taking off towards the Denali house. I didn't dare allow myself to spend a moment longer thinking about the human that seemed adamant in trying to assault my thoughts.

As I entered the giant house, I froze in the doorway as I noticed everyone facing me, my phone in Carmen's hand whose face I couldn't fully read.

"Rose…"

I looked at Edward with a questioning look, eyebrows raised, head slightly tilted to the right. I didn't like the tone of his voice. I was wary of that tone of voice – his tone was a tone that would heighten anyone's anxiety, even the surest of people.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sure it's evident as to what Rosalie's decision will have to be between. But still.. everyone loves that build up moment!**

 **Here's the next chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

\\\

I glared at my bronze haired sibling, daring him to tell me news that I didn't want to hear. My glare was a silent warning to watch how he now approached this, a caution to be wary of how he now worded the information, as to not piss me off. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew what this was in relation to - or who this was about.

"Spit it out Edward, what's happened?"

He now looked even more hesitant. His eyes flickered over to Carmen, and then to Tanya. Each of them looked to the other, a silent back and forth as to who should speak first. I didn't like this time-wasting strategy – when I wanted answers, I received answers. The rest of the Cullen's had come to understand this through the years.

"Edward!" I hissed, bringing his eyes back to mine swiftly. My teeth were very much entirely on show, my hands in the tightest possible fists.

"Rosalie, I believe that we should return to Forks... immediately."

"And why is that?" I questioned warily.

Once again no one responded quick enough for my liking.

Carmen sighed and pushed in front of the others, moving Edward aside to stand in front of me with a serious look planted firmly on her face. She was slightly taller than myself, it helped with her motherly personality.

"Isabella Swan has been involved in an accident." My body involuntarily froze upon hearing those words. "Rosalie, she's in a coma."

A coma. Isabella, my supposed mate. I hadn't even managed to utter one word to the human yet, and already her life was about to end. She hadn't lived a real life yet. I closed my eyes as firmly as I possibly could. I wished I could be anywhere but here, I wished I could rewind and not return, instead decide to take an extended hunting trip by myself - at least then I would return as and when I pleased, I wouldn't have known Isabella was my mate. I may not of have felt the slight pain that was now deep within my gut.

I blinked back non-existent tears and turned to walk back out of the door, but not before I heard footsteps right beside me. I glanced to my left, and Edward's sullen looking face was watching his feet as we walked out of the house.

"Rose, you need to go to Forks."

"That's not my responsibility." I snapped, quickening my steps and allowing myself to eventually run.

"She's your ma-"

I snarled in Edward's face, before beginning to walk once again. I stormed at a human pace, needing to focus on the thoughts that were racing through my head.

"That's not my mate, I refuse to believe it. My mate is not a human, I have not been waiting all of these years for my soul mate to end up being a frail human, whose life will be racing by whilst I never age, right beside her. How the fuck am I supposed to deal with that? There's no fucking way that I'm damning any other human to this life, I'm not forcing anyone to have to live this never ending depressing cycle."

"Rose-"

"No! You don't get it! I've been alone for almost as long as you have. I've had to deal with my past alone. I've waited for the moment that I found my soulmate, for so many years. I've spent nights considering ways to end this life, just so I don't have to face another day without someone smiling at me the way Esme does Carlisle. I've prayed for the mornings that I can sit and watch each sunrise with someone, the way Jasper chooses to do so with Alice. I've wanted it all, and now I find that my mate is someone that is unable to do either of those things – one because she's in a fucking coma, and two, because she's a fragile human being."

When I had finished my rant, I noticed Edward & I were very much deep into the nearby forest. Edward had a small sympathetic smile, his hands tucked into his jean pockets, and feet kicking at the small piles of snow surrounding our feet.

"You're speaking to the one person who has wanted each of those moments."

I sighed. That was true - Edward had experienced all of the same feelings. He was the one family member that could truly understand the level of hatred I had for this life and living it without the right person beside you every sunrise & sunset.

"What am I going to do, Edward?" I asked, resigned to the fact that I could not sit and disregard what was already set in stone.

"You need to go to Forks." He stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. "You need to see her."

"What good will that do?"

"Perhaps you need to rethink your beliefs - this is your soul mate, Rosalie."

\\\

I hated him. I hated his chiselled jaw, I hated his hair, I hated his irritatingly intelligent and moral thoughts and I especially hated his hairy arms.

After our brief conversation, Edward & I had decided to have our biggest feed yet - four bears, two deer and one wolf. I completely destroyed my shirt and jeans mid-hunt, but had found it difficult to care. My mind was elsewhere. My mind was back in Forks with Isabella. Edward had managed to convince me, after two hours of back and forth, that returning to Forks was the right decision.

We had left Alaska after thanking the Denali coven for hosting us, Carmen looking incredibly concerned for my sanity as we were saying our goodbyes. I had promised that I would send updates of the situation, once I was able to fully understand it myself. Edward had assured Tanya that he would return soon to finish their oh so important hunting trip. I refused to believe that Edward and Tanya were not true mates. Eleazar had assured me multiple times they were not.

We were now crossing the border into Forks; my legs were coercing me in the direction of Forks Hospital already. I detested the pull of soul mates, though this wasn't exactly how you wanted to experience your very first 'soul mate pull' - your mate being in a hospital bed. I felt attached to something that I hadn't even experienced, something I hadn't had a taste of just yet.

"Maybe this isn't the right thing to do." I sighed, just as we burst through the last line of trees in front of the hospital. It was just after midnight, and most of the lights were off in the building, minus three of four.

We changed our run to a quick walk, my eyes scanning the parking lot for Carlisle's Mercedes, before fixating on the doors. The parking lot was relatively bare, the few patients that had decided to take a trip outside in their hospital gowns to be free of the stale surroundings, pacing back and forth in front of the smoking shelter to the left of the entrance.

"Rose, focus on the fact that she's your mate."

"I really do hate you."

"I look forward to you changing your mind on the day of your wedding to Isabella, and you've requested that I play the wedding chime on my piano." He smirked, rolling the cuffs on his shirt sleeves once more.

"She's in a coma. I've barely even considered the possibility of being able to have her hold my hand just yet, never mind watching her walk down the aisle." I scoffed, shoving him with my shoulder.

My mind was now focused on now seeing my mate for the first time, completely. I was also about to see my mate for the first time, in the worst possible way - I didn't quite know how I was supposed to prepare myself for a situation such as this. Though I don't suppose there's many vampires that had.

As we entered the building, I noticed a flustered Carlisle standing at the reception with multiple files under his arm. His hair was unusually messy. Carlisle was not for missing details, nor missing any sort of perfection. You could put that down to being a vampire, though Carlisle took it a step further.

"Carlisle."

He turned to me with a sympathetic smile. I shivered instantly - well, that's not the most positive of signs to begin with.

"Rosalie, Edward. I'm glad to see you're both back safe."

"Isabella Swan…" I trailed off - I didn't have time for small talk. It's bad enough that I had chose to waste time back in Alaska trying to get my mind to fully comprehend that this was the right decision. She would be getting progressively worse.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we were to see her." He motioned to his right, whilst glancing behind me. "Edward, would you please stay here?"

I sighed and followed him through the quiet corridors of the small hospital, turning right, left, right, right, and finally left before we came to a stop outside of a room at the end of a corridor.

"Before you see her, I need you to be prepared for what you're going to see. She's been involved in an accident with a student's van." The grimace that appeared on my face was enough for Carlisle to hesitate his hand over the handle of the door. I pleaded silently with my eyes to open it, and allow me to see _my mate_.

Once he opened the door, the pull in my gut became intensely stronger. I felt my feet move before my mind had registered what I had actually wanted to do. Seeing her broke my heart instantaneously. Both legs were suspended, covered in large casts. Her right arm was also placed in a cast, resting on a pillow beside her. The other arm had wires attached to drips, heart rate monitors beeping steadily to the left of her hospital bed. Her face was severely bruised, one eye socket swollen and purple. I was at a loss for words. I felt an intense urge to protect this woman, this human. I knew I had to do something to make this go away. But that something wasn't something I had ever considered needing to do.

"She's in a coma for her own protection. She's broken several ribs, shattered the bones in her right arm, both legs have been broken and she's taken a dangerous knock to the head." Carlisle, checked the clipboard that was hanging at the end of her hospital bed, noting down something before replacing it back where it previously rested.

"I… she looks so... "

"It's not likely that she'll wake up. She's very much alive, for now." He was now beside me, arm resting around my shoulders as she looked down at her sorry-looking-form. "I'm assuming you're aware that she is your mate. It's undeniable once you're in the same room, am I right?"

I nodded. It was all I could muster.

"And I'm assuming that you're aware of the decision that you have to make."

Again, I nodded.

"I'm sorry Rosie."

I whimpered softly, my hands coming to cover my mouth whilst I attempted to steady my emotions. This wasn't how I envisioned meeting my mate, meeting the one person that I was going to spend the rest of forever with. Now my true forever lay in my hands. Her father wouldn't truly get a say in the matter. And he had no idea that, that was the case. I felt nothing but sorrow for that man, Charlie Swan.

I took a seat in the empty chair in the darkest corner of the room, legs pulled up to my stomach with my arms wrapped around them. Carlisle had left to give us some privacy. Visiting time was very much over, and Isabella wouldn't be receiving a visit from anyone until the morning. I kept my eyes glued to her figure, silently begging for her to wake up and breathe without the use of these wires and tubes. No it still wouldn't take away the decision I would have to make. But it would allow her the chance to tell me what should be done.

Hours were spent with me gnawing at my lip, nails tapping at the wooden arms of the chair as I considered both sides of the decision that was placed upon my shoulders. Changing Isabella, forcing her to become one of us without a say in the matter could have both is benefits and it's downfalls. She could wake from the change, recognise our bond and be at peace with my decision. She could also wake from the change, completely hate me for not allowing her to pass peacefully, and damning her to this life. If I chose to let her die, she would die peacefully. She would die with her father being able to bury his daughter, after seeing her body. Though I would lose me true mate, and I would continue living without the one person I had waited my entire life to encounter. I would spend every day knowing I had my mate in my reach, and had allowed her to leave this earth. I would spend every day knowing I hadn't allowed her the chance to see if this life is what she would want, being beside me. Meeting the Cullen family. Either decision had pros and cons. Either decision weighed heavily on my shoulders.

I stood from the chair, and walked to her side. I held her one available hand in my own, wrapping my fingers around hers tightly, and bringing it to my lips.

"Isabella. We have not yet properly met, but I can assure you that even now you're the most heavenly thing I have had the pleasure of encountering. You're already causing me to make grave decisions." Her hand fit so perfectly in mine, fingers so slender and pale.

I could hear the corridors of the hospital coming to life, visitors starting to enter the building and request room numbers for various different patients. One specific voice caught my attention.

" _Isabella Swan?"_

" _Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry. I promise you she's only going to get better."_

 _"Uh, thank you. I sure hope you're right."_

" _Room 32, Charlie."_

I sighed and kissed her hand once more, laying it back down gently and hurrying out, and jumping into the closet opposite her room. I listened as Charlie burst into tears upon seeing his daughter injured so severely, his only daughter. He chose to noisily drag the chair I had been sitting in over to her bed, and threw himself down into it. I decided that listening to a father crying for his daughter, wasn't how I wanted to spend the beginning of this day. I quickly left the closet and made my way to the reception.

"Please tell Carlisle I've gone home?" I asked the receptionist politely, smiling and walking out of the doors, only to be greeted with Edward leaning against the bonnet of his Volvo, arms crossed against his chest, legs crossed at the ankles. He had his trademark frown in place, and his hair just as usually messy.

"Get me out of here." I demanded, voice void of any real emotion.

He nodded and hopped into the driver's side just as quick as I slipped into the passenger seat. He chose not to question my need to be away quickly, instead pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the roads to our house, without a word being uttered.

Isabella was firmly in my thoughts. The image of Isabella lying almost dead, in a hospital bed, was firmly in my thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to be able to remove her from said bed, and take her home. I didn't want to end this life for her, but I also didn't want her life to end, full stop. I wanted to experience each of her laughs, each argument, each interest that she had. I wanted to see the way she saw the world, understand how she views everyday life. I didn't want to continue imagining those moments with no face attached to those moments. I wanted Isabella.

"Rose, we're home." Edward pointed out, hand hovering in front of my face.

"I will break that hand, Cullen."

I raced into the house, intending on seeing one person & one person only.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the late upload, a promotion in work has kept me busy recently.**

 **Nevertheless, here's the next chapter!**

 **Rosalie of course finally makes that ever crucial decision of hers, and from here on it gets interesting! xo**

* * *

\\\

Entering the house, I ignored the forlorn look on the faces of Esme and Jasper who were currently in the midst of a chess game. I had no time to hear words of useless comfort, I didn't want to receive hugs. I found it unnecessary - I hadn't ever been one for showing affection. Perhaps that was because of my past, or maybe it's just my cold personality. Either way, I didn't ever respond well to affection, much to Esme's disappointment.

I knocked on Alice's door before entering, knowing she would be well aware of my presence before Edward and I had even left the hospital. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, fashion magazine clippings spread on the comforter, in front of her. A smile appeared on her face upon seeing me in her doorway, Edward close behind. She quickly skipped over until she was right in front of me.

"I missed you guys!" She squealed eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands together like a four year old.

"Alice, now isn't the time for pleasantries." She stopped her bouncing and nodded, walking back to the edge of her bed and sitting down. Not that I enjoyed spoiling Alice's fun, though her constant energetic attitude could tire you rather quickly, particularly if you were forced to be around it for long periods of time.

"Isabella." I simply stated, entering her room and leaning against the desk opposite the bed, Edward choosing to remain in the doorway with his arms crossed. "What do you see for her now?"

"I see nothing but black - no decisions have been made to alter that."

"How could you not see the accident happening?!"

"Whoever was driving the van must have been changing their mind frequently before it happened, so I didn't see anything but Isabella going home as normal. I promise Rosalie!"

An involuntary hiss spat out at her words, as I began to pace back and forth. How could I now possibly have a choice in the matter? Isabella was going to die, or she would be one of us. I couldn't live the rest of this life knowing that I had now lost my other half, knowing I had lost any chance of having a future with my _mate_. No, I hadn't felt instant love and affection for my mate. But I felt the pull, I felt the urge to protect her after seeing her so close to death.

"Rosalie, you can't leave this decision undecided for too long." Edward spoke from the doorway. I turned to him with a menacing glare, causing him to quickly re-think about saying any other obvious and unhelpful comments. His know-it-all attitude was not something easily dealt with.

I was unsure as to exactly how long I continued to pace, nor was I aware at what point Edward and Alice had decided to leave the room to give me some time to think. The house was deathly silent, I took a guess that everyone had left entirely. I sighed at the tip-toeing that was now going to begin. My mind was made up, but that didn't mean it sat well with me. Either way I was going to hate myself. Either way I was going to destroy someone's life. Charlie would lose his daughter, one way or another. I would lose my mate. Isabella would lose a human life, or her life entirely.

My chest began to feel tighter, my body urging me to return to the hospital. But I couldn't seem to do so, I wasn't allowing myself to leave. The phone in my hand began to vibrate with Carlisle's name on the screen. I chewed at my bottom lip, huffing and finally answering the call.

 _"Rose, where are you?"_

"At the house."

 _"You need to return, Isabella is deteriorating."_

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

" _You're going to have to be ready, Rosie. She needs you, you will need her. I understand this isn't how you wanted to find your mate, I understand that you're reluctant to do this. But trust me when I tell you that you will look back to this time in your life, in the future, and thank yourself for making the right decision."_

Sighing and leaning against Alice's doorway, I knew he was right. I had waited long enough for my true mate. I had experienced enough in this world to know that life would come & go quicker for our kind, and it was best to have someone beside you to experience it with. I would learn, I would grow. I would hope that she would positively influence all of those things also.

"I'm on my way." I ended the call and ran out of the house just a few seconds after, my legs understanding the urgency of this moment. The pull was becoming increasingly demanding - if it was this strong now, I was curious as to how it would be once Isabella and I, had interacted. Up until now, as far as I knew, she hadn't seen my face since arriving in Forks.

The hospital was finally in my sights, Carlisle standing by the entrance with his phone to his ear, most likely speaking to Esme. As I approached, a tight lipped smile appeared on his face. It was dark outside once more, some patients deciding once again to take a trip out of the hospital for fresh air. I didn't see Charlie Swan's vehicle in the parking lot, that being a plus for myself.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Carlisle ended his call, and slipped his phone back into his pocket. I envied his relationship, I had to a certain extent resented his ability to love someone - just as much as I resented Alice and Jasper's relationship. Emmett was the closest I had gotten to having a mate. He and I were close, we spent many years travelling together, doing our very best to develop some type of relationship. We just weren't meant to be. It had always saddened me, but I understood that it could not be forced. We of course remained friends, at times taking advantage of being single with one another. But, there was never remotely any sort of jealousy or anger when we would part, and he would venture elsewhere with other women. It was a part of this life, being a single vampire meant enjoying the comforts of being single to an extent that humans could not, without being judged.

Capturing my attention, Carlisle cleared his throat and gestured to the doors, stepping aside for me to enter first. "I believe that we should go to my office to talk… before anything is to happen."

Walking quickly through the building, greeting nurses and doctors who smiled as we passed. Carlisle was the most successful and decorated doctor in this tiny hospital - they respected him and our family greatly. It helped with keeping up appearances. Though Carlisle still found it difficult to remain at one job for more than five to ten years due to always looking so young, and never tiring on the job. I hadn't ever enjoyed visiting his workplace. The smell of blood, and death, wasn't exactly appetising in one sniff of the air.

Upon entering his office, I took note of the blood bad laying on his desk beside some files. I eyed him skeptically as I remained standing as he chose to sit behind his desk, hands clasped together as he rested them on the files in front of him. He gestured to the chair moments later, understanding that I was reluctant to fully relax, or at least attempt to relax. I shook my head, crossing my arms in front of my chest as he sighed.

"What is the decision that you've come to?"

"I…" I cleared my throat and pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut and wishing that this didn't have to be on my shoulders. Wishing that I could have met Isabella in any other circumstances. "I need to change her, Carlisle."

I lifted my head just in time to catch a slight smile on his face, that was quickly removed for a more serious expression, hands grabbing at the file on his desk and opening it.

"I believe that you're making the right decision, for both yourself and for Isabella."

"I hope that you're right." He gave me a sympathetic look and stood, picking up the blood bag before walking around the desk to hold it out to me.

"You're changing your mate, and you shouldn't have any difficulty in you doing so. But, for your own peace of mind and for your mental strength, would you like to drink this beforehand?" I screwed my nose up at the bag of blood. I had yet to swallow a drop of human blood, and I refused to do so now. I shook my head and pushed it away, Carlisle smiling proudly and tossing the blood back onto the desk. "We should discuss how you're going to change her."

I simply nodded at the request, to which his eyebrows furrowed. I hadn't changed anyone previously - Emmett being changed by Carlisle upon my request after seeing him so violently mauled by a black bear, whilst passing through Tennessee. As much as I disliked feeling less intelligent than others, Carlisle had more knowledge in the whole vampire-changing-process department.

"I'm going to give her a large dose of morphine, to completely numb and… somewhat paralyse her for the change. This will stop any nurses, or even her father, from noticing the change happening in her body. It will stop the screams, stopping her body from thrashing during it also." I winced, faintly remembering the fire that burns throughout every limb, almost seeming never ending. "Once the change has finished after a couple of days, her body will lose it's pulse. We will have to remove her body instantly. We're going to have to move out of town."

My trademark hiss appeared at his words. We had to _leave_ because of this mess? I couldn't help but be frustrated at the events that would unfold after Isabella's change. Of course we couldn't remain here with a newborn whose father lived in the same town, I hadn't considered it the entire time I had been mulling over changing my mate. But it seemed like such an obvious thing to do, how would we remain here safely?

"I handed my notice in to the hospital earlier today, they believe that there has been a loss in the family and that we're leaving tonight." I smirked, knowing exactly what Carlisle was getting at. "Because we're leaving tonight, that means that when Isabella's body is missing in a few days, I will not be a suspect in the disappearance. Of course, we won't actually be leaving, more so keeping a low profile until we must take Isabella."

"I like your plan."

"We'll be moving to Alaska, near our cousins the Denali's. They'll be helpful with Isabella's newborn training, Kate especially." A growl slipped between my lips at the thought of my mate being shocked by Kate. Her shocks could be particularly nasty, if she felt like putting some real strength behind it. "She'll be helpful, Rose."

"I'm worried that she'll hate me for changing her, for forcing her into this life." Carlisle's face changed to one of thoughtfulness. He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. Though I don't appreciate affection, our vampire-father radiated protection and love. It was hard not to relax into him slightly.

"She couldn't possibly hate you. Our true mate bonds are too strong, more so after they've been completely developed and some time has passed. I'm not suggesting for a second that once she wakes, she'll be jumping into your arms and demanding you take her hand in marriage," I couldn't help but laugh at his words "but she'll be understanding. She will love you."

I know he was right, I know he was giving me reassurances because of his own experiences throughout his long life.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He led me back through the hospital corridors, the number of nurses and doctors now dramatically decreased due to the time of the day. The corridors were dimly lit, visiting hours being over and only the night staff being inside of the building. Carlisle stopped outside of Isabella's room, and gestured for me to enter.

"I'm going to leave the building from the entrance, since we're supposed to leave tonight. I'm going to need to clock out, and return my badge and keys to the night receptionist. The receptionists were changing shifts when you entered, so you're fine. I'll return through the window of her room, and we shall begin the change." He turned and disappeared down another corridor, leaving me alone outside of _her_ room.

I took an unnecessary breath, and entered. I was immediately assaulted with the smell of infection and decay. Her blood wasn't an issue, her being on the very edge of death was however. I frowned at the casts that covered her body, it made her look even more vulnerable. The heart monitors beeped at a steady pace, though I knew it wasn't to last. I sat in the chair beside her bed, taking her free hand in my own, and pressing her knuckles to my lips. I let my lips linger upon her soft skin, treasuring the moment incase it did not occur again once she was changed.

I was terrified of the aftermath, terrified of how she would react to not only being changed, but to being my mate. She was going to be surrounded by a dozen vampires, and if that wasn't scary enough, she would be leaving behind her father with people she didn't know. What if she rejected me? Would I be strong enough to handle it? Could I handle this life knowing my mate had left, but was alive and well? I could not chase her and force her. I did not beg, I was simply not the type.

Carlisle climbing through the window interrupted my internal dialogue. He was now in his usual shirt and slacks, minus his doctor's coat and usual armful of files. He smiled warmly at me and checked the drip attached to Isabella's arm.

"I know you have already smelt the damage to her, it's very hard to miss, no?" I nodded in response. He nodded afterwards, walking to her heart monitor and pressing several buttons.

"What is it that you're doing?"

"These heart monitors come with a test system. The test system plays an example of a steady heart rate. So, Isabella's heart rate is no longer being monitored." He walked back around to Isabella's other side, and checked several other wires that were attached to her body. "So, when the change begins, her heart rate spike won't be monitored and the doctors won't suspect a thing. I'll of course still be hopping in and out, and you'll be ever present whilst Charlie isn't here."

I stood from the chair, and kissed the skin on the inside of her wrist. I had witnessed Carlisle turning Emmett, and knew I would need to bite her both on her wrist, neck and above her heart to pump as much venom as possible into her system. Carlisle was putting morphine into a needle as I readied myself. I watched as he found a vein in her arm, and looked up at me before he placed the needle into her arm, beginning to fill her bloodstream with the numbing liquid.

"Wait until I say so." Carlisle placed the now empty needle into his shirt pocket and rubbed the spot that he had injected into, attempting to hide the mark. I watched him intently, waiting nervously for the sign. My foot began to tap against the floor, hand slightly shaking upon the bar of the hospital bed. Carlisle glanced at me before finishing off with her arm. He straightened his shirt and walked around the bed to stand beside me. He trusted me, but not enough to leave the room and leave this on my shoulders entirely. "Remember Rose, wrist, neck and above the heart. Go."

"Forgive me, Isabella. I pray that one day you will understand the choice I have had to make." I kissed her wrist once more, before sinking my teeth into the thin flesh, the blood hitting my fangs instantly. I moaned at the feeling, allowing myself to taste just one drop of her blood. Her blood tasted sweet, sweeter than that of an animal. Her blood tasted like innocence, untainted. The morphine was definitely there, not affecting myself.

"Push the venom into her blood, Rose." I did as he instructed, pushing as much venom into her as possible before releasing her wrist from my mouth. I instantly leant further up the bed and removed the neck brace from around her neck, latching my mouth onto it instantly. Again, forcing my venom into her and sealing the wound before replacing the brace around her neck.

The last bite was crucial. The last bite was above her heart, forcing the venom directly to her heart, speeding up the changing process. I removed her hospital gown until it revealed her upper chest, still covering her from the other set of eyes in the hospital room. I kissed once above her heart, before plunging my teeth again into her skin, finding that a lot more blood rushed to the surface in this particular spot. I allowed myself the chance to taste her blood once more, relishing the sweetness of her essence. I pushed yet more venom into her body, feeling her react ever so slightly whilst the morphine was affecting her entirely.

"Nicely done." Carlisle checked her wrist before moving her hospital band to cover the bite, the bite not being entirely visible to human eyes anyway.

I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, stepping back and taking an unnecessary breath to test the air. Her scent was still her, the smell of decay was also still present. Though now I could smell the venom in her system, now I could hear her heart struggling against both the venom and the morphine in her body. Her body was still, limbs very much remaining flat on her hospital bed and in her casts. Carlisle patted her wrist and sat in the chair, legs crossed and hands clasped together under his chin.

"And now we wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Had these last two chapters prepared, that's why you're being spoilt with two in one night!**

 **The first encounter between Rosalie & her newborn.**

 **Enjoy xo**

* * *

\\\

For two days I watched over Isabella, sitting in the tree just outside of her hospital room. Charlie Swan had visited both days, spending the entire day at her bedside with multiple styrofoam cups of coffee, several hours of on and off napping. He would grunt at the lack of movement from his daughter, checking the heart monitor that of course was only beeping at a healthy rate. I watched how he would hover over her and kiss her forehead, mumbling that her mom would be pissed, and begging her to wake up.

He would joke to himself that he was missing having home cooked meals, groaning at the thought of the microwave meal that awaited him tonight. He was a good father - an overprotective and awkward one, but a good father. I couldn't but smile as I had watched and listened to his interaction with her motionless body. If only he had known what was happening to her body. He had no idea the searing pain that Isabella would have been feeling, the fire that would have been spreading throughout her body.

Carlisle had snuck into Isabella's hospital room multiple times throughout both days, when the room was completely empty, to inject further amounts of morphine to prevent any movements or sounds from her. The venom would have been burning off the morphine as it worked its way through her bloodstream. Each time he entered I envied him. I had kept myself as far away as I physically could handle. Knowing she would have been in tremendous amounts of pain was difficult enough for me to handle.

Now as I sat once more in the tree outside of her room, Carlisle beside me, I could hear her heart beginning to completely slow down. Charlie had left her bedside for the night, the night staff now in place. Isabella had already received her check up, and the staff would now leave her be, unless the monitors spiked. Carlisle gripped the tree, and leant forwards slightly as he silently counted the time in between her heart beats. I gnawed at my bottom lip, fixing my blonde hair back into the same pony tail it had been in for the past few days. No matter how many times Carlisle had insisted I leave and feed, I couldn't remove myself from her side. He understood the pull I felt, and assured me that he would no longer insist that I feed until she had woken up.

"We should go in now." Carlisle suggested, raising to his feet in the tree and looking down at me whilst straightening his shirt. "She's almost done, and we'd be best getting her out of the hospital before her heart completely gives way. She'll wake up and there'll most likely be a commotion, which will alert the staff."

I nodded and jumped to the window, clinging on to edge of the window frame and hopping inside. The smell of decay had faded, the smell of the venom taking over her scent momentarily. Her heart was getting slower and slower, and I could see a slight twitch in the muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"Take her to the woods, but break off some of her cast for me and leave it on the bed. I have an idea." I shook my head at carlisle's mysterious plan, but understood and began taking the wires off of Isabella's skin, breaking pieces of the cast off and scattering them beside the bed, leaving other bits on the bed. I finally removed all of the wires and carefully picked her up bridal style, keeping her head supported with my arm. She looked beautiful, the venom taking its effect on her face and removing all signs of an accident. The matted blood that lay in her hairline, was something I would have to insist she dealt with soon. "Go!"

I listened to Carlisle and jumped back out of the window, landing in the tree and jumping off through the parking lot, and into the woods at a speed that no human eye would have noticed. Isabella's heart continued to slow down, her body beginning to twitch even more in my arms, her small mouth opening slightly. I ran deep into the forest, as close to our house as possible just as her heart pushed it's last few pumps out. I chose to lay her down on the ground and breaking the remains of her casts off of her and throwing them aside, taking a step back and crouching down slightly with my hands clasped in front of me in an attempt to look as harmless as possible.

Her back arched off of the ground with her heart's last beat, mouth letting out a shrill screech before her body fell flat against the floor. I took in one sharp breath, watching her hands twitch and grab at the floor beside her. I spotted her eyelids opening and red eyes glancing at her surroundings. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, as I watched her mouth drop open as she obviously took in the detail that her new eyesight provided. She was dazzling, and I had yet to see her completely. The pull in my chest felt stronger than normal, but it felt right.

"Isabella?" I whispered, knowing full well that she would hear it as though I had spoken in a normal tone of voice. Her entire body reacted, jumping into a defensive crouch and eyes locking onto mine as she snarled.

Her vicious stare relaxed as she took a moment to look at me completely, eyes raking over my appearance, most definitely a dishevelled one. Her eyes softened, mouth agape as her stance slowly straightened up, her hands rubbing together and removing any dirt.

"You're beautiful." I smirked at her words. I liked her already, that was one way to my heart. Her head tilted slightly at the smirk on my face, eyes narrowing and a matching smirk appearing on her own. "What's so funny, blondie?"

I spluttered at her nickname, Emmett would enjoy this one. He'd be barking out his famous laugh if he had heard the matching nickname she had given me, that he had supplied me with all of those years ago. Though when she said it, it somehow sounded adorable.

"I just find it amusing that you're complimenting me, yet you're not questioning exactly how you got here, or what is happening."

"Well, you are rather distracting. Would you not agree, blondie?" I rolled my eyes, clearly the nickname was going to stick if I didn't hurry up and give her my actual name.

"My name is Rosalie."

"I recognise the name from somewhere. And my name is?"

"Your name is Isabella, do you not remember?" I stared at her confused, my head now tilting slightly as I watched her face. Many different things flashed through her eyes, concentration and confusion cropping up more than once. I smiled softly at her the thoughts that must have been running through her head. Clearly she was a victim of memory loss thanks to her accident prior to the change, it was bad enough that the change causes you to lose some memories.

"Why am I in this gown, Rosalie?" She bit her bottom lip, hands trying to find the ties that kept the gown wrapped around her tightly. I rushed forwards and placed my hands upon hers, stilling her movements and preventing her from revealing her naked body to me.

As my skin connected with her now marble skin, I felt a current run through our hands. Her eyes locked once again with mine. Red orbs staring intently, as her tongue wet her lips. I smirked and looked back down to her hands, putting them between us and looking back at her.

"You were in an accident, unfortunately that accident meant you were not going to survive." Carlisle's voice appeared from behind me. Isabella didn't take kindly to the intrusion and placed me behind her as she crouched down, that familiar snarl being aimed at the intrusive vampire. She had one hand placed on my hip, the other in front of her. I couldn't help but place my hand on hers and stroke the smooth skin, in an attempt to sooth her.

"Isabella, do not attack. This is Carlisle, he is important to me." I could have swore I heard a hiss in reponse from the newborn, clearly I should have worded the last of my words more carefully. Though I had no idea she would feel some part of the mating bond already, so soon. "You can relax, love."

She straightened up once again, though stayed firmly in front of me, her hand on my hip, as Carlisle approached us slowly.

"Isabella, when you look around you can you see everything in great detail?" She nodded. "If you listen to your surroundings, what is the furthest sound you're able to hear?"

She concentrated for half a second before confidently answering "The cars on a nearby road!" Carlisle nodded at her words, smiling in response.

"That road is a half hour walk away. The details that you're seeing, they're intricate details that you would only be able to see normally if you were standing right in front of the object, or even using a magnifying glass." I could see the frown appearing on her face as she mulled over Carlisle's words.

"Okay? What is it that you're getting at?" I chuckled at her bluntness. Carlisle also laughed, walking closer to the newborn, his hands raised to make his innocent intentions clear.

"Isabella, you're no longer human." Isabella laughed before realising Carlisle was serious. I gripped her hand tighter, Isabella gripped mine just as tightly. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, pulling me closer to her instinctively. I loved her instincts already. "You're a vampire."

Isabella turned to me with a questioning look on her face, her free hand scratching her head, such a human trait. She eyed me for a second before smiling.

"Am I right in assuming that you're both vampires also?" I frowned at her response. Why was she taking this so well? Where was the anger at me ruining her life? Where was the confusion?

"Yes, we're both vampires. In fact, Rosalie is the one who made you into a vampire, just a couple days ago. You were very badly injured in an accident, and you were not going to survive. Rosalie believed that you were very important, and here you are." Carlisle gestured to where she stood, crossing his arms back across his chest, a slight smirk on his face growing as Isabella insisted on getting closer and closer to my side.

"Do you feel a burn in your throat?" I quizzed, smiling at her as she looked back to me after thinking about Carlisle's words. Her hand scratched at her throat slightly, followed by nodding at my question.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Rosalie once you're done, come back to the house so she can meet the rest of the family. Then we'll be on our way to Alaska." I nodded and watched Carlisle disappear into the distance towards the house, and Isabella's eyes seemed to do the exact same before focusing back on my face. She was such an inquisitive newborn - maybe that was the mating pull.

"We're going to Alaska? Why?" I sighed, pulling her over to a fallen tree so we could sit and talk. I was going to give her some space, but she chose to sit directly beside me with my hand still tightly clutched in hers.

"When I changed you, it meant that we could no longer stay in Forks."

"Forks?"

"Yes, that's where we currently are. What exactly is it that you remember?"

She frowned as she concentrated, eyes closing and lip slipping between her teeth slightly. I watched mesmerised, swallowing the venom that had pooled into my mouth. She was adorable, but she was also enticing. She had no idea what she was doing to me. This woman would be the death of me.

"I can't remember anything other than general things, like you mentioned Alaska - I know that's a state. But I didn't know I was called Isabella, I don't know what happened to me, I don't know this area, I cannot remember faces, or remember what accident I had." She started to ramble, her voice becoming more worried as she spoke. I felt my heart drop. She wasn't going to take all of this information well. This was what I was dreading.

"We're currently in Forks, Washington. You're seventeen, you'll forever be seventeen - physically. Though after your change… you've definitely grown." She smirked at my words, and raised one of her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you're very much beautiful."

"Thank you Rosalie."

"How do you feel so far about being a vampire?" I watched her face intently, keeping an eye on anything that flashed through her eyes.

"I like it. I think I can get used to seeing and hearing as well as this. Plus, I can smell some pretty attractive smells. You smell like roses and peppermint, though that seems like such a strange mix, but I like it." I laughed at the peppermint comment. I was known as the ice queen for a reason - not only because of my demeanor.

"So, we need to talk about a couple of things before we take care of that feeling in your throat." She nodded for me to continue, her fingers starting to play with my hand that she had held captive of. "Your father Charlie Swan is a police officer in Forks. He doesn't know that you're a vampire."

Isabella didn't react, or at least not visibly. She was frozen in place, most likely racking her brain for memories or something that would remind her of her father. She seemed to come up blank as she chose to shrug and rest her chin on her hands letting go of mine. I instantly felt a loss. I pouted for a quick second before catching myself, and deciding to move just slightly away from the newborn.

"I feel as though I should be sad, but I can't remember him. And my brain isn't allowing me to be sad, it just feels interested in what this new life is going to offer. Is that bad?" I couldn't help the smile that seemed to work it's way onto my lips as she spoke. It didn't remove the guilt that I felt for changing Isabella, but it reassured me that this was going to be okay, that she and I would be okay. I finally shook my head at her words, standing up and fixing my shirt.

"We're moving to Alaska after we've met the rest of my family, to get you away from humans. One thing that is crucial for you to learn? We do not feed from humans, we feed from animals. As you can see, my eyes are golden. Yours are currently red because you are what we call, a newborn." She raised an eyebrow with an incredulous look on her face. "Yes you're a newborn, yes you sound like a toddler, get over it. You've got a lot to learn, we'll talk some more later."

She finally stood, frowning down at the hospital gown that she was still being forced to wear.

"Now, you're going to hunt."

"And how exactly do I hunt?"

I smirked. "Concentrate on your surroundings. Close your eyes and just smell the air, allow yourself to listen closely to what is around you other than my voice." I stepped back and watched her do as I suggested. Her hands slowly became claw-like, nostrils flared. Her eyes snapped open, now devoid of any colour other than the darkest shade of black I had witnessed in a long time. "Find your kill, love."

Isabella sped away further into the trees, towards the mountains. I could hear a herd of deer nearby, a mountain lion not too far from them also. Isabella was heading directly towards them. The pride I felt exploded as I followed closely and watched as she jumped from the bushes, landing on top of the mountain lion, hands wrapping around it's body and mouth tightly latched onto it's throat, greedily lapping up every last drop of it's blood.

I couldn't help but gaze on in an appreciative manner at the way her arms flexed as she held the lion tightly, her hands digging in and crushing it's ribs. I purred as she gulped down the lion's blood, spotting a drop leak out of her mouth and running down her chin and down her throat. She was a marvelous creature. I was very, very lucky. My mating instincts were slowly kicking in, urging me to pounce on her and take what was mine. But my resistance was holding strong. She wasn't ready, she was nowhere near ready for that.

"Fuck, that tasted incredible."

"Care for some more?" I gestured in the direction of the herd of deer that had moved to another location, after hearing the commotion between Isabella and the mountain lion. She tossed the carcass aside and used her thumb to wipe the runaway drop off of her throat, and into her mouth.

"Absolutely."

Isabella managed to drain five deer after the mountain lion. I had no urge to feed, and instead spent the entire time marvelling at the way that my mate moved. Admiring the way she took what she wanted and wasn't apologetic in any shape or form. She was heavenly. I had spotted her looking at me whilst she fed, multiple times. She would smirk mid-feed and close her eyes afterwards, savouring the taste as she finished each animal. Carlisle would be impressed if he had stayed. Her control was immense, just as her appetite was.

She brushed herself off, not ashamed of the blood stains covering the hospital gown. "I guess that came in handy for something."

I laughed and walked over to her, holding out my hand with a shit-eating grin on my face. "Ready to meet the family?"

"If they're as perfect-looking as you? Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm over the moon at the positive reviews of the last few chapters, I really do appreciate it. It makes getting the chapters completed quicker, a lot easier.**

 **Oh, & cameron sweet 5 \- you're on the right track regarding the memory loss, don't you worry ;)**

 **Enjoy! I look forward to more reviews, your words are much more enjoyable to read.**

* * *

\\\

Isabella was quick. She was quicker than Edward. Though, I was unsure if that was just her newborn strength, but I hadn't seen a newborn this quick. She had held my hand tightly the entire run to the house, choosing to run in front of me even though she wasn't entirely sure which direction she was supposed to be heading in. I eventually had to help her, giving her a scent to follow. It was cute that she had felt like she had to be in front, being ahead in case of any danger. Her mating instincts were kicking in without me even mentioning our bond - I would be keeping that one to myself for a little while.

As we approached the house, I could hear everyone gathering in the main room. Carlisle was urging them all to stay still and quiet, so they wouldn't alarm Isabella's newborn instincts. Isabella was eyeing the house skeptically, tightening her hold on my hand.

"This is the house?" I nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Come on, everyone's eager to meet you." I took the opportunity to lead her into the house, warning each family member with a glare to play nice, particularly Emmett. I noticed Alice struggling to stay in her seat, Jasper going overboard pushing out calming vibes, but I appreciated it at the same time. It was keeping Alice somewhat in check.

"You've already met Carlisle - this is Esme, his wife." I gestured to Esme standing beside Carlisle. She approached Isabella tenderly, placing one kiss on her cheek and giving her a warm smile. Isabella returned that warm smile some what hesitantly.

"The big guy who looks like he's swallowed a sack-load of steroids, is Emmett." Emmett gave his trademark goofy smile and a thumbs up, the warning look I had shot him earlier on keeping him firmly in his seat.

"The pixie bouncing on the sofa is Alice, and her husband beside her is Jasper." They both smiled, Jasper more so gaging Isabella's emotions and preparing himself for any type of outburst. Alice waved with an ever growing grin plastered on her face as Isabella simply nodded in response.

"And finally, this is Edward." As Edward stood, Isabella raised an eyebrow at him.

"I remember you." I watched her red eyes rake over his appearance, causing a slight growl in my throat. She glanced at me with a frown before turning back to my bronze haired sibling.

"Isabella?" I questioned her instantly, but she held up her hand and walked to stand in front of Edward. He looked down at her with a frown, not entirely sure as to what to say to her.

"In Biology, did I stink?" She crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

Emmett burst into laughter, Jasper and I following suit. Edward looked shocked, his eyes jumping from me to Carlisle, urging us for some help as to what he should say. I walked to Isabella, and tugged on one of her hands. She took my hand and pouted once more before raising her eyebrows as she must have come to some kind of realisation in her thoughts.

"Oh right, we're vampires." She pointed out, her tone of voice a sort of 'duh' moment for herself. "You must have been worried about my blood, right?"

Edward's only response was an intake of air and his hand running through his hair. He gave her a tentative smile and nodded cautiously. I rolled my eyes at their interaction, not exactly pleased that of all people to cause Isabella to remember a part of her human life, it was Edward.

"You remember that day?" Carlisle asked, genuinely interested. He smiled at her when she turned to face him.

"I remember his face, and him leaving our class. I can't remember anything else about that day, or school." She rubbed at her temples and looked at me, silently pleading for her to not receive any further questions.

"I better get her cleaned up. Carlisle, when are we leaving for Alaska?"

"Whenever you're ready to go, we're all packed with the important stuff." I nodded and took Isabella up the stairs and into my room. Luckily I had an en suite.

"Go into my bathroom and get a shower. Try to do slow gentle movements, grab things slowly and remember that your strength will be a hundred times stronger than when you were a human." I gestured to the bathroom, picking up a towel that Alice had placed ready on my bed, for her. "Go on, I'm pretty sure Alice has left some simple clothes for you in the bathroom, to change into. If you need help, just call my name."

"Yes ma'am." She fake-saluted and disappeared into the en suite with the towel in hand and whistling a tune I was unable to recognise. I heard her turn the shower on, and her hospital gown dropping to the floor.

I was prepared to burst into the en suite at any moment. My mating pull was urging me to join her in the shower. If it was urging me, then I'm sure she was feeling something similar also. I just couldn't bring myself to force her into any sort of relationship with me. If she felt as though being friends was all she wanted or needed, then I would be just that. I would be content with just being at her side. Though of course I would be sad to not have the bond that we should rightfully have.

As I waited, I thought about how positively she had reacted to being a vampire, how nonchalantly she reacted to knowing her father was in the same town, but not completely caring enough to want to visit or hating me for changing her. She was a strong, witty newborn. She had a personality, one that seemed like she could hold her own, both physically and verbally. I liked that. Any mate of mine needed to have some type of balls.

I could hear the rest of the family preparing to leave downstairs. Alice was reassuring Jasper that he would have new clothes when we arrived in Alaska. Edward was questioning Carlisle as to why Isabella would remember him out of all memories to retain. I growled slightly at his interest in my mate. I hadn't forgotten that Isabella was his singer, as a human. I wasn't entirely sure what that would mean now she was a vampire.

"What's made you angry, Rosalie?" I almost jumped at Isabella's voice appearing in the doorway of the en suite. Her hair was now clean and rid of any matted blood, hanging over her shoulder as it air dried. She was wearing a fresh pair of light jeans with rips in the knees, white vans on her feet and a grey & white striped baseball tee. She looked charming, very tomboy and attractive. I knew she was watching me blatantly eyeing her up and down, but I couldn't find the will to care. She was beautiful, even in such causal clothing. I must have been staring far too long as she cleared her throat whilst looking slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing, just overreacting."

She rushed to my side, and picked up my right hand, laying a soft peck on my knuckles and placing it back at my side.

"I seem to remember you giving me one or two of those kisses whilst I was in hospital. Am I right?" I gasped at her memory. She was very much in a coma whilst I was supplying her hand with those kisses.

"Yes, but you were in a coma. How do you remember?" My eyes narrowed as I watched her closely.

"I do not know, I just saw it in my head as I was leaving the bathroom." She shrugged and scrunched up the hospital gown in her hand even further. "I guess some memories are returning slowly?"

"Perhaps." I murmured, watching her fiddle with the ties on the hospital gown, a very human-like movement. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head up until she was looking directly at me. "Before we leave, would you like to pay a visit to your old house? Maybe that will spark some memories back for you."

"Will I not be dangerous around my father?"

"We're not entering your house; you won't be able to be in a close proximity to any human for quite some time." I dropped my hand from under her chin and took the hospital gown out of her hands. "We'll be outside of your house for a moment or two, not long enough to cause you pain, I hope."

Downstairs I could hear car doors opening, bags being tossed into trunks with laughter here and there. Emmett was taking part in his usual routine of annoying Alice. I sighed and opened the bedroom door, gesturing for Isabella to be the first to leave the room. It was time for us to leave Forks.

Isabella reached for my hand as we rushed down the stairs together, I of course gave up my hand willingly to her request. Her body seemed to relax when our hands were joined, I would have to test those reactions more often. She seemed to be feeling the effects of our mating bond already, so outwardly. It's not as though I would complain at her wanting to be close to me, or wanting to touch me.

Leaving the house and walking to the garage around the side of the house, I marvelled at my beautiful red baby parked beside Emmett's Jeep. I dropped Isabella's hand and got down on my knees in front of the mercedes, resting my cheek on the bonnet and patting the car softly. I heard snorts of laughter and my mate's confused voice asking Emmett what I was doing.

"You're gonna have to get used to being second best to her Mercedes." Emmett teased, hopping into the front seat of his Jeep with Jasper beside him and Alice sitting in the back. I huffed and removed myself from the front of my car, looking back to Isabella sheepishly.

"It's my pride and joy, I can't help what I love." I shrugged and watched Isabella's face. Her expression changed from one of humour to realisation.

"I… I had a truck."

Carlisle returned from wherever he had gone, to stand just a few feet from Isabella and I. He looked mildly amused at parts of her memory returning so sporadically.

"What?"

"I had an old red Chevy truck, Charlie had bought it for me." She smiled sadly at whatever memory was currently replaying in her head as she looked down at the ground, kicking the dirt around her. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms, soothe the sadness and help distract her. But she needed to feel these things. She needed to remember these important moments, so she didn't completely lose out on who she was as a human. I couldn't do the work for her.

"Yes you did. You drove it to school the day I first saw you." I hissed at Edward deciding to get involved in this particular conversation, my body turning to face him slightly crouched. Whatever his connection was to Bella now as a vampire, I didn't like it already. He better watch his step.

"Rosalie." Carlisle's warned, arms folded with a stern look directed at me. I hissed once more and walked to the trunk of my mercedes, dumping the hospital gown into it along with the bags Alice had placed beside the car, packed full of clothes. "Isabella, do you remember anything further about the day Charlie gave you the truck? Do you remember what he looks like?"

I was still reeling from Edward deciding to get involved in the conversation with such a… personal tone to his words, and so I refused to involve myself. From the corner of my eye I could see Isabella looking at me with an expression that could only be described as longing in such an innocent way. Still, I refused to look. I refused to involve myself, instead chose to climb into my Mercedes and starting the engine. I was stubborn, I was hard headed. So what?

"I remember Charlie giving me the truck and two of his friends were there too. No, wait, one friend and his son. Charlie, he had a moustache and dark hair."

"Okay, see if you can remember a little bit more."

"I can't really see anything else." It wasn't hard to recognise the look of struggle on Isabella's face, I could practically see the cogs in her head no longer turning. She was biting down on her bottom lip, her foot continuing to kick around slightly.

"Think harder. Put yourself back into that position, in that exact moment." Edward appeared beside Isabella, placing his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

That was the last straw for my patience. I hopped out of the car quicker than I'd climbed in, launching myself at my brother with my hands ready to tear him into the smallest unrecognisable pieces. He hadn't seen it coming, nor had the others. My hands wrapped around his throat as he landed on his back and I on top. I bared my teeth just above his face, venom dripping from my elongated fangs, knowing my eyes were as black as the night.

I could feel hands pulling at my shoulders, voices shouting either side of me, begging me to let go. I snarled at every hand that made contact, shrugging them off and continuing to intimidate my sibling beneath me who had begun to struggle slightly, hands clawing at my arms.

I had quickly grown tired of Edward being involved. It had only taken a few comments, and his glances and actions to set my inner beast off. I hadn't previously experienced this level of anger. My body had never reacted in such a manner to anything throughout this life. I could feel the beast at the very surface, influencing every aggressive action that I made. I could feel it's displeasure at Edward, it's distaste for how another dared to get so close to _my_ mate.

A small hand grabbed my right arm, fingers wrapping around my bicep and tugging slightly. I growled and whipped my head around to whoever it was, prepared to give them the same treatment as my brother. My eyes locked with liquid pools of ruby red, staring right back at me with fear and concern. I couldn't prevent how my face softened at her stare, how my body relaxed under her touch. The hands around Edward's throat loosened, instead grabbing a hold of the hand that still remained on my arm.

As Edward began to wriggle out from underneath me, my beast decided it was best that he still received another warning, a hiss being spat out at him before I turned back to my mate. A smile was now resting on her lips, teeth slightly showing. Her eyes were still full of concern, but I had noticed how her grip eased off the longer I continued to look directly at her. Once she had removed her hand from my arm entirely, I cleared my throat and stood up whilst dusting myself off.

"Sorry." I purposely directed it to Isabella, not bothering to cast a look in Edward's direction or the remaining members of the family. Climbing back into my Mercedes, I waited for Isabella to join me. I watched patiently as she said quick goodbyes and finally decided to join me inside of the vehicle. I refused to look at her until we had left the house. I did however glance at Carlisle, nodding before I pressed my foot firmly down on the gas, heading straight out of the driveway and onto the main road in the direction of our school, in search of Isabella's house.

There was no ounce of awkwardness in the car, however I could very much feel Isabella's eagerness to speak. For another moment or two she continued to bite down on her tongue, her eyes flashing over to me and back to the road in front. Her hands were tapping on her knees, clawing at the denim slightly. I was slowly becoming impatient.

Sensing my annoyance, she turned her body to face me in her seat with her hands clasped together. I raised my eyebrow, smirking at how utterly adorable she was.

"So, I need to find your house. Any memories as to where it is?" I gestured to the dark road in front of us, slowing down a little as we had now passed Forks High. The roads were completely bare, since it was now around 3am and a small town such as this was almost shut down by midnight, excluding the one liquor store in the entire town.

She pouted slightly, amusingly rubbing her temples as she tried to think. Simply adorable.

"Okay, I recognise that bear totem pole thing." She exclaimed, pointing at it and bouncing in her seat. "Keep driving down here, it's one long road until the first right turn, and then the house is on that road."

I reached my hand over to pat her knee, attempting to calm her down slightly. "Good job, love."

We finally reached her house, deciding to park up a few houses down near a wooded area. The Mercedes' windows were completely blacked out, I had no concerns of neighbors seeing Isabella. But Charlie was a cop, and seeing my car parked outside of his house if he was suddenly called into the station whilst we were here, wouldn't be an ideal situation - especially since it wouldn't be long until his daughter's body going missing from her hospital bed, would be noticed.

"Are you ready?" She nodded hesitantly, gulping and rubbing at the base of her throat. "If you feel like you can't be here anymore, whether that is in two minutes or in ten, you need to tell me. Okay?" Again, she simply nodded.

"Alright, run into the trees and we'll go around the back of your house."

Using her new found speed, she disappeared into the trees just as I finished my sentence. She was going to be a handful.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Short one, but a filler before the all important meeting between the Denali coven and Bella!**

 **Of course, here we have Bella remembering certain things, which as you will know from the previous chapter, is starting to happen as she encounters things/people.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

\\\

As I approached Isabella who was now perched in a tree nearby her house, I noticed how she was relaxed against the trunk - legs happily dangling and swinging back and forth. I frowned at her nonchalant posture, my head tilting slightly as I listened to her tentative intakes of breath, testing the air for Charlie's scent. He wasn't the only human in the area, but he was the closest.

I scrambled up the tree, swinging myself onto the branch on the opposite side of the trunk. She smiled as I joined her, before looking back into the window of what I assumed was her old bedroom. The room was decorated with purple, some pictures of Charlie and Isabella on a chest of drawers, some pinned on the wall along with drawings. I could smell Charlie's scent quite clearly, obviously returning home from the station only a few hours ago. I could hear his faint snores on the other side of the house.

"You're not feeling any urge to attack?"

She shook her head, smiling in relief at her own admission.

"He smells familiar, but he doesn't smell appetising. Maybe that's because I know who he is?" I mirrored her expression at her words, reaching my hand out to her. She eagerly took my offered hand and raised my knuckles to her lips, placing a soft kiss making my spine straighten up.

"Still my favourite memory that's returned, so far." She murmured, lips still attached to the skin on my knuckles.

Whatever hope I had of keeping our 'mate' bond a secret for now, was gradually slipping away. She was making it increasingly difficult to just be a companion for the moment. She was a mere few hours old, and already acting like such a natural. A natural with such confidence and awareness. The Isabella I had glanced at in the cafeteria back at Forks High before any of this had begun, was a shy creature. I can still remember the way she had used her hair as a curtain once she'd noticed both my eyes and a few of my siblings, staring at her after Edward was unable to read her. Speaking of which… he'd failed to mention if he could now read her mind. I had a feeling that he was hiding something.

"I'm surprised you remember that. You were in a coma." I simply stated, lowering our hands away from her mouth, separating them to keep her mind on the task at hand. I didn't miss the brief look of sadness in her eyes, before she turned her gaze back to her old house. She shrugged at my words and let her eyes drop to the kitchen window at the bottom of the house.

"That light in the kitchen, it's from a lamp in the corner of the room. He used to leave that on when he came back from work, I'd always remind him to turn it off when he was going to bed." She sighed, closing her eyes and steadying herself in the tree. "I can remember the way he sounded when I'd tell him off about leaving it on. ' _Alright Bells, an old man forgets these things'_ he'd say." I laughed at her impression, the rough voice she attempted not at all suiting her.

"Bells, you liked being called that?" Her brows immediately furrowed, pondering my words. She laughed moments later, shaking her head and glancing over at me.

"I didn't, but Charlie managed to win me over with that one. I was called Bella a lot though, I preferred that."

"Would you prefer if I called you Bella? I'm sorry." I dropped my head slightly, concerned if I and my family had made her uncomfortable until now with the use of her full name. She shook her head and pushed my shoulder slightly, smirking over at me and my instant concern.

"No, there's something I like about the way you say Isabella. It seems to… roll off of the tongue. I guess I used to find it too formal, Bella being the go to afterwards. Please call me Isabella, or whichever you're happiest with." I found her eagerness to keep me happy, cute. I would do whatever it took to continue to protect that innocence.

"Then I will call you whatever the situation deems necessary." I couldn't help but smirk at the giggle she tried to cover up. "Has the house managed to bring any other memories to mind?"

"The woman in the photos on my wall, I think that's my mom. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I remember moving from Phoenix because she and my step dad moved around a lot."

I glanced back into her room, spotting the photos she was talking about. One had a woman with arms around a young Bella, both beaming at the camera.

"She's beautiful, I believe you've got most of your features from Charlie though. Minus the facial hair of course."

"You're an ass." She laughed, punching my shoulder and shuffling further away so I wasn't able to retaliate. I'd get her back for that, when she least expected it.

"Well hey, I think you've made great progress."

"Thanks Rose, hopefully it'll all come back to me eventually." As soon as the last of her words left her mouth, she suddenly grabbed the base of her throat. I turned to look at the house, scanning the building and land around it incase Charlie had suddenly snuck out without us actually hearing him do so. There was no movement, though I then heard the sound of a trash can and it's lid clattering around across the street. Bella gripped the bark of the tree immediately, fingers digging in until parts of the tree began to splinter and snap.

"Hold your breath, this will be a good chance for you to learn." I quickly stood and climbed around the tree so I was sitting beside her on the same branch, gripping her knee with my hand and leaning into her slightly, keeping her trapped between my shoulder and the tree. I watched her jaw lock, eyes narrowed on the house across the street.

A young teenage boy was returning from the trash can at the end of the driveway, he was nodding his head up and down to whatever awful music was being played in his headphones. Bella swallowed and allowed herself to take one small breath, testing the air. She immediately jolted forwards, my arms wrapping around her and pinning her against tree. We were seconds away from falling to the ground.

"Isabella. Stop. Breathing." I ordered through gritted teeth, my lips hovering beside her ear. I felt a slight shiver run through her body. As much as I didn't want to distract her and lead her on at the same time, there wasn't much else that could distract a vampire when they're ready to hunt. Once a vampire has a scent they're interested in, you're unlikely to keep them away.

Noticing the way her body had become, I pressed my lips to the top of her ear. I allowed them to trail down the edge of her ear, taking her earlobe between my lips momentarily until I felt her shift in my arms. One of her hands was now clutching my thigh, the other still gripping the tree like a lifeline.

"Isabella," I breathed gently into her ear "Focus on me, focus on my voice."

She nodded against my lips, her thumb starting to rub circles on my thigh through my jeans. I was determined not to let her touch distract me, it'd be enough for her to break free and attack the teenager. I wasn't prepared to clean up a mess before we left Forks, nor was I trying to deal with a newborn who felt sorry for themselves after killing a human. There wasn't enough time for either.

"You're going to love Alaska. You can run for miles without seeing any wandering humans, the snow is beautiful, the views are breathtaking." A faint smile appeared on her face, though I could still see the resemblance of struggle too as the teenage boy was now picking up the last of two trash bags to take down to the trash can. "You can take some time to get used to our diet of animals, and then maybe you could join us when we attend a different school."

"You guys always go to high schools?" She questioned through tightly clamped teeth.

"Not always, we go to college too."

"Do you prefer high school or college?"

"College." She looked at me from the corner of her eye for answering so quick, wetting her lips when she finally noticed just how close I was to her.

"And why college?" Her voice had dropped to just a whisper, eyes watching my lips prepared for my response. I placed my finger under her chin, lifting her head until her eyes found mine.

"My eyes are up here, Isabella." If she could blush, I'm sure she would currently be bright red. "College is my favourite because it's so much more independent unlike high school, obviously."

I glanced back over to the driveway and watched the teenage boy finally enter his house, closing the door behind him with a loud slam. Isabella's body instantly relaxed beside me, hands loosening their grip on the tree and my thigh. I couldn't help but sigh at the loss I felt once her hand dropped from my thigh. I sat back a little and unwrapped my arms from around her, choosing to instead swing myself down from the tree and land beneath it. I looked back up to an inquisitive Bella who was pouting.

"Come on, let's go hunt before we leave for Alaska."

She hopped off of the branch, landing on her feet with a smug smile on her face.

"I would never have been able to do that when I was human" She brushed off the dirt from her pants and stood beside me, her eyes slightly squinted and distant. "From what I'm remembering, I was always clumsy. I was the type to fall over a speck of dust it seems."

Her chuckle was music to my ears, the satisfied look on her face bringing nothing but warmth to my insides. I longed to reach out, tuck that irritating lone strand of hair that continued to hang separate from the others, behind her ear, and kiss those perfectly sculpted cheekbones. I wished to pull her into my arms, feeling hers wrap around me and fingers clutching onto my shirt as she did so.

Feeling my phone vibrate against my leg, I pulled it out for a quick glance knowing it'd be either a sibling or Carlisle.

 _When you get to Alaska, make sure she's well fed. It seems as though she's going to have a rough start with one or two of the Denali's._

Rolling my eyes I slipped my phone back into my pocket, avoiding Isabella's gaze and turning in the direction of the forest behind her house.

"Race you to the first catch we find?" Before I could get a confirmation, she was off like a rocket. That little cheat.

I followed, only inches behind, keeping an eye on her route whilst willing my legs to move quicker than her newborn limbs. She bobbed and weaved through fallen trees, jumping through the air landing even further away from me. It wasn't long until we simultaneously caught the aromatic scent of an injured bear not far. Isabella shot me look over her shoulder before jumping through the last of the trees separating us from the bear.

Of course I was eager to latch onto the bear, of course I wanted to win and have the bragging rights over Bella. But I couldn't prevent myself from admiring how she wrapped her arms around the bear's neck, twisting and ripping at it's fur. Her eyes were pitch black, fangs already visible as she snarled and growled viciously, finally giving into her beast and sinking her teeth into it's jugular. I was in awe of her strength, tempted by the mating bond that called to both her and I.

Isabella stopped drinking from the bear and looked up, holding the bear by it's neck out in front of her and gesturing for me to drink. This was one of the most intimate acts for mates to perform outside of the bedroom. One day during a hunt with Alice & Jasper, they had ran off in a different direction and had stumbled across a giant bear also. Alice had been the first to kill it, Jasper had watched from afar. I had noticed they weren't nearby and had gone in search of them. Once I'd found them, they were sharing the same bear. Their eyes were locked and purrs echoed around them. They'd finally noticed me and Jasper was instantly crouched in front of Alice protecting her. It was weird at the time, however now I completely understood the intimacy involved. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I decided to accept her offer, jumping over the distance between us and landing perfectly in front of the outstretched animal.

"Drink." She thrusted it towards me once more, smiling when I took the bears arm and sunk my teeth into it's skin, groaning at the sweet liquid that travelled down my throat. I felt her eyes on my face, felt her begging me to look at her. Of course I granted her second request, giving her my full attention whilst enjoying every drop that I was lucky enough to share with her. I watched as her eyes began to gain their colour back, the black disappearing for now. Her eyes were full of satisfaction, longing and… possessiveness. I would have to question her on that one.

Once the bear was drained we dropped it at our feet, caring little for it's carcass. Our eyes were only on one another, chests rising and falling with such unnecessary intakes of air. One single drop of blood was once again trailing from the corner of her mouth and down towards her chin. Before it could stain her shirt, I reached out with my thumb and captured the droplet. I couldn't prevent myself from licking the blood off of my skin whilst gauging Isabella's reaction, I also couldn't stop myself from taking a step towards her and raising my eyebrows.

"You ready to leave for Alaska?"

"Absolutely."

I held out my hand with a smile which she immediately took. We let out the same content sigh and turned in the direction of the car.

"Let's go meet the Denali's."


	8. Chapter 8

**This one's a little longer, more being included now that the real interesting things are happening.**

 **Here we have Bella meeting the Denali's and an important conversation between all of the blonde's.**

 **I'm really appreciative of the reviews that have been left, I look forward to reading more after you guys have read this new chapter. The new one should be up either tomorrow or Friday! Enjoy!**

* * *

\\\

We had been driving towards our destination for a few hours now, only stopping twice for Bella to hunt after catching the scent of humans along the journey. She wasn't ravenous, nor was she ready to pounce out of the car window and attack the wandering hitchhikers - but she wasn't exactly resting comfortably in the passenger seat either. She'd managed to avoid staining her outfit, but completely ripped apart the last deer she had fed upon. It seemed that Bella had caught my scent mid-feed, noticing me watching her several feet away with a smirk in my face. I'd noticed so much resistance on her face as her hands had gripped the deer tighter, until the flesh of the dead animal gave way and tore apart.

I had chose to laugh and return to the car, deciding to give my newborn a chance to calm herself down before she saw me again; I had hoped she would be less ready to jump my bones. She'd skipped out of the trees without a care in the world and slid cooly into the car with an innocent smile on her face. I would given an arm and leg to have had Edward's ability there and then.

She had questioned all about being a vampire along the way, wanting to know exactly what we could and couldn't do. How quick we moved to the human eye, how we could remain outside in the daytime - apparently she'd been a huge fan of different variations of dracula and other ridiculous tales like True Blood. I'd happily given up as much information as I could before she would fire another question. I was eager to answer any and all questions, hoping one would eventually lead to the topic of mates - thankfully it did.

"Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, they're married right?" I nodded, watching her from the corner of my eye, silently willing for her to let her mind wander. "Did they know each other before they were vampires then?"

"Not exactly. Carlisle had found Esme… when she wasn't doing so good. He changed her." I cleared my throat before continuing. "Remember when I told you earlier that Alice has the ability to see the future? Well Alice had seen Jasper in one of her visions, she knew she was supposed to be with him. So she found him, and they went on to marry one another not so long after they had joined our family."

"So they're soulmates?"

"You could say that." Bella hummed deep in thought at my answer. She brought her knees up to her chest on the seat, arms wrapped around them tightly as she watched the passing scenery from out of the car window beside her.

"The word soulmate is broad; soulmates can be both friendly and romantic. For vampires, we have what we call a mate."

"Is it the same as a romantic soulmate then?"

"Again, you could say that. Hollywood has it's own version of what a soulmate entails. For vampires mating is very animalistic at first, it's based solely on instincts for a while. The smallest of things can set a newly mated vampire off, like another vampire getting too close or saying something even remotely suggestive. Finding your mate is like finally finding what holds you to this world, what the reason for this life is. Mates are permanent, there is no other that could or would ever replace them. That is what Jasper and Alice have, that is what Carlisle and Esme have."

"Does every vampire find their mate?" I froze in my seat, feeling her eyes on my face as she asked.

"Every vampire has a mate, though it isn't always guaranteed that they will find that mate. There's many countries in this world, full of many vampires."

The car had become silent once she had her answer to that particular question. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence with loud thoughts. We'd caught one another looking once or twice, shy smiles given in response. I'd considered offering my hand to hold, though the way she was now leaning more towards the door than myself after our conversation, stopped me from doing so.

Thankfully we were just pulling into the long driveway of the Denali property, Isabella choosing to straighten up in her seat. It was obvious that she had already smelt the different scents of the vampires she had yet to meet, flowing through the open windows of the Mercedes. I watched the house appear in front, the Denali's having a different property entirely to the house back in Forks. It was much more traditional, less glass walls and more period features. The porch was my favourite, the columns either side of the door framing the entrance so perfectly.

Just as we pulled up behind Emmett's Jeep, the rest of our family filled out of the house to stand at the bottom of the porch steps. Carlisle had come to greet us, smiling with his arms outstretched.

"Girls! I was just beginning to worry that you'd decided to stay in Forks."

"Bella needed to feed a couple of times along the way. It helped her control too." I shrugged, locking the car once my newborn had exited.

Bella had chosen to stand beside Carlisle, eyes scanning the property for any sign of the new vampires. I decided to greet Emmett and the others whilst she was getting used to her surroundings. Emmett of course greeted me with a warm lopsided grin, arms wrapping around me tightly. A low growl sounded from behind us, Isabella watching us carefully. I chuckled and patted Emmett's arm.

"You'll have to cut that out for a little while." He nodded in agreement, letting me out of his hold and putting a little space between us to placate Bella's growls.

"Rosalie!" I turned and found three blonde haired cousins standing just outside of the house, smiles framing their perfectly sculpted faces. I returned the smile and waved slightly, conscious of my mate who happened to not be aware of our mating bond, standing just a few feet away from me watching the exchange.

"Well? Where's our greeting, you'll give your lug of a sibling a hug who you see everyday. But us, nothing?" Tanya smirked, arms crossed in front of her, accentuating her already generous chest size.

"I left under a week ago."

"Still, I missed having you around!" Tanya opened her arms out in front of her, urging me with her hands.

I gave in and decided to just get this over with, the quicker I was back beside Isabella with her hand in mine the better. I jumped up the porch steps and pulled Tanya into a tight hug, followed by Kate and Irina. Whilst doing so I could hear Isabella's growls becoming increasingly louder by the second, the pull in my chest beginning to ache even though she was very much in my presence. I turned to glance at her, shooting her a glare to attempt to silence her noise. She narrowed her black eyes at me, tilting her head to the side and watching me with disgust.

"You'll be joining us for a hunt this evening, will you not?" Irina questioned.

Isabella appeared in front of me, pushing me slightly behind her and crouching down in front of the three blondes who did nothing but watch in amusement. They knew what they were doing, perhaps they had purposely planned this to get a reaction out of her.

"No, unfortunately she will not be joining you."

"Ah, the new arrival! We've been looking forward to meeting you ever since our Rose and Edward dashed back to Forks to save you." Bella snarled once more at Tanya's cheery voice.

"Bella?"

"No." I raised my eyebrows at her immediate dominant response, shrugging at the blondes and placing my hand on Isabella's arm. I pulled slightly and she stood up straight, keeping me behind her. She chose to instead take my hand into hers and held it tightly, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb. I couldn't prevent the smile that appeared on my face at her small gesture of comfort, she seemed so confident in such a new environment.

"My apologies Isabella, we did not realise you had plans with Rosalie already. I'm Kate." Kate held out her hand for my newborn to shake. I watched the mischievous look on the blonde's face, and before I could warn Bella not to shake Kate's hand she had already done so. I winced in preparation on Bella's behalf, waiting for her to crash to her knees from the pain.

A second or two had passed and Bella continued to shake the hand of our blonde cousin, who was watching unsure as to why the newborn hadn't fallen to the floor writhing in pain. Edward hummed behind us, Carlisle gasping and Eleazar who had only just appeared in the doorway imitating our coven leader's reaction. I too was confused, however not so surprised.

"Amazing, yet irritating." Kate muttered, finally dropping Bella's hand and stomping her foot a little.

"It seems as though you have yourselves a shield, Carlisle." Eleazar decided to share his musings, rolling up his sleeves and choosing to walk over to stand directly in front of Bella. "I am Eleazar, I would like to apologise on behalf of Kate. She finds it difficult to keep her power to herself."

"Power?"

"Yes, Kate has the ability to shock someone with thousands of volts, simply by touching them."

Bella hissed and once again crouched in front of me, glaring daggers at Kate who was now smirking back.

"How fucking dare you." Bella spat, readying herself to lunge at the blonde. I managed to wrap my arms around her waist before she could do so, resting my chin on her shoulder just beside her right ear. "I should fucking kill you."

"Isabella." I warned in her ear, arms tightening around her at her threats. "They're allowing us to stay here, be respectful."

"It was a test dear Isabella. We were made aware that Edward hasn't been able to read your mind." Tanya tried to reason with Bella. Bella grunted at her words and turned to run towards the trees, but not before Tanya had grabbed her arm. I snarled and glared at Tanya's hand that was gripping Bella's forearm. "Quiet Rosalie, she's not being harmed. Bella, this was a simple test to see exactly who we're allowing to stay in our home. You would expect the same from Carlisle or even Rosalie, would you not?"

"And that meant you had to see if it was possible to harm me?"

"Well to put it simply, yes." Kate shrugged beside Tanya, eyeing me carefully. I continued to glare at Tanya, waiting for her to let go of my mate.

"Perhaps if we had multiple abilities in our coven, we would have chosen another way to decipher just how different of a newborn you were. Alas we do not, and so Kate was how we would truly know just how strong you are." Eleazar shot me an apologetic smile, tapping Tanya's shoulder suggesting that the blonde remove her hand. "It seems as though Isabella is a shield. Whether this will remain as just a mental shield, or if it will develop into a physical shield also, is something I am unable to see for the moment. What I do know, is that she will become very powerful."

"So you're saying I have a power?" My eyebrows raised at my mate's surprise, she looked back at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. I laughed in response and took her hand, pulling her back to my side. Knowing she was at my side relaxed me a little, but the way that Kate was continuously watching my mate with interest still had me on edge.

"A special ability, yes. It's something that you will have to work on to fully develop, perhaps Kate can be of help, Edward too." Great, because I needed Edward spending more time with Bella. Kate was still watching her, now a smile on her face with excitement lingering behind her eyes. The way she allowed herself to look Isabella up and down pissed me off. I had yet to claim Isabella, and I had yet to make it known that she was my mate. Of course others would be attracted to her.

"I would love to help you, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella." I smirked at my mate's correction towards Kate's use of her full name. The air was slowly becoming a little more tense, clearly Kate was noticing my reluctance to leave Isabella's side and chose to take Irina's hand to leave for the forest to the side of the house, most likely to hunt. Tanya stared after them before turning back to face me, eye narrowed into slits.

"We'll be going on a hunt soon, you and I have catching up to do." I nodded at the blonde before she followed after her two sisters into the darkness of the trees. Eleazar gestured for us all to enter the house, bags in tow.

We were shown to our own seperate rooms on the top floor by Carmen who was as always, polite and warm. Bella seemed comfortable enough around Carmen to not have to clutch my hand tight enough to break each bone were I still a human. Though her newborn strength was still a little overwhelming. After Carmen had left us both standing in my room, Bella had chose to look out of the large bay window, arm crossed.

I could see her back muscles tensing through her shirt, now more prominent thanks to the venom that had coursed through her system. She was a healthy 5"7, just a few inches shorter than myself. Her chestnut hair had slight streaks of a dark red here and there, of course it was currently in a loose ponytail due to her previous hunts. She was incredible, even from behind. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to devour her shape, the way she held herself. Her scent was intoxicating, particularly in such a small space. I had been lucky enough to have had the car windows down throughout the entire journey here. Here in this room, I would not be so lucky. I was avoiding having to endure the pain of knowing my mate was right here, right here to claim and show her who she belonged with, who she would be spending the rest of this life with.

"Rose, I can practically hear how hard you're thinking." Bella mumbled, glancing at me over her shoulder before turning to face outside once again. Irritatingly smart, gorgeous newborn.

"I believe you're doing the same, Isabella." I joined her at her side, nudging her shoulder slightly, earning a smirk from her along with some raised eyebrows. "What's going on in that new head of yours?"

"Just still trying to process all of this. It's a lot to take in, ya know?" I nodded in agreement, focusing on her lips. They were parted slightly as her brows were furrowed, still glaring out of the window with a million and one thoughts running through her mind at once. Her lips were so full, so pink and inviting. She was truly a gift, I was one lucky vampire.

"You'll get it soon, I'm sure."

I left her at the window and chose to begin unpacking the bags that Alice had brought for both myself and Isabella. Apparently she'd gone shopping for the newborn during her change, seeing the outfits she would prefer through visions and slipping in some others that she believed the newborn would have to come to love. I don't believe that's how it works, but I'm sure Isabella will make me very aware of what outfits she would and wouldn't wear. I ran across the hall to drop her bags on her bed, and back into my room to see that she still hadn't moved, still frozen in front of the bay window.

After three hours of the exact same positioning, I'd had enough. I decided I would go for a hunt with our blonde cousins, better to get it out of the way before they started complaining. We would be here for a considerable length of time whilst our new house was being built, though that didn't mean they had much patience. I cast one last look over to Isabella before I left the room, she hadn't moved an inch even after hearing me leave the room. I was some what disappointed. I quickly made my way out of the house, passing the rest of the family and Carmen and Eleazar sitting around the TV, waving goodbye and running into the forest beside the house.

As I was running in the direction of the three familiar scents, I couldn't prevent my mind from wandering back to Isabella and the longing feeling to be back within her presence. I highly doubted she would feel anything similar. There was a slight feeling of doubt in the back of my mind, screaming that maybe I'd made the wrong decision for her. Maybe she already disliked this life, and that was what she was actually thinking whilst standing at the same window in the exact same spot. What if she would learn to blame me for causing her to endure this life, what if she chose to hate me? Could I survive that pain every day, knowing that my mate detested my very existence? It was a thought I no longer wished to consider.

"Rose!" Irina sprang to her feet from where she had been sitting, leaning back with her head in Tanya's lap. "I'm so glad that you chose to join us."

"As am I, but what has caused you to leave Bella's side?" Tanya wondered, choosing to stay resting against a fallen tree, legs crossed at her ankles. Kate was nowhere to be seen, most likely still hunting not too far.

"She seemed like she needed some time to think, alone." I shrugged and sat down beside Tanya. She glanced at my face and pursed her lips, slinging an arm across my shoulders and sighing softly.

"Over the many years that we've come to know you Rosalie, both myself and my sisters can see right through you. We know when you're overthinking something."

"That isn't true."

"So you're not overthinking the fact that Bella may despise you for forcing her into this life?" Kate questioned as she joined us, after emerging from the darkness of the trees. She smiled and stood beside Irina. I glanced at all three of them, huffing and slouching down further against the fallen tree. Kate smirked and sat down opposite me, legs crossed with Irina choosing to do the same opposite Tanya. I had missed spending some quality time with my fellow blondes, for me they were the easiest of our kind to be around. I wasn't forced to be someone I wasn't.

"And if there is the slightest chance that I might possibly, potentially, could be thinking that exact thing - am I wrong to be thinking it?"

"Not necessarily, no." Irina was blunt. She was my favourite type of blunt however, I could rely on her to give nothing but honest, unedited opinions and advice.

"I agree with 'Rina, I would fear the same thing." I nodded at Kate, and turned to Tanya for the last opinion. She was blinking and staring at the ground between us, fingers tapping against her thigh as she thought about the words to choose.

"Tan?"

"Before I tell you, I have one question." She looked at me with nothing but seriousness etched across her features, eyes watching and waiting for a reaction - I simply nodded. "Is Bella your mate?"

"Fuck." I groaned, throwing my head back against Tanya's arm. I didn't want this being public knowledge until I had spoken to Isabella. I didn't want anyone looking at us differently, I didn't want everyone walking on eggshells anymore than they already were. Of course the rest of the Cullen's were very much aware, though the Denali's were not. However, it looked as though the mating bond was certainly an obvious one between Isabella and I.

"She's your mate?!" Kate blurted out, eyes wide as she looked at me. "I am so sorry for earlier on!"

"Which part? The part when you attempted to hurt her, or afterwards when you eyed her up like a piece of meat?" Tanya and Irina burst out laughing, Kate looked down sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck and shooting me an apologetic smile. "It's fine Kate. She doesn't know that we are mates, or at least she hasn't been told that we are. She may feel the same things as I, but I only gave her a brief talk about mates and mating on the journey here."

"Then my answer is that she couldn't possibly hate you. It's not possible in this life, a mate hating their significant other would only occur in the rarest of situations, so rare that I couldn't possibly name a scenario. It is impossible for us to cheat, impossible for us to do something that would physically or emotionally hurt our mate. She will never blame you, only thank you for bringing her this life, a life beside you."

"What if she doesn't want to be with me?" The sadness in my voice was enough for Tanya to pull me closer to her, my head resting in the crook of her neck, hand rubbing up and down my arm.

"Then you will be there until she is ready to be with you. A mating bond is too strong to remain as friends, it's simply too powerful. It'll be a continuous nagging feeling that you will both feel until the very first time you… mate. Once the act is completed, that nagging feeling will no longer be as irritating. You'll feel the normal pull when you're apart, but the thought of being anything other than each other's is no longer in consideration."

"Tanya's right. Though none of us have mated yet, we've seen it in Eleazar and Carmen, they're inseparable. Though when they first met, Carmen was unsure and Eleazar courted her until they had their moment and the rest was history!" Irina raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively during her story, causing giggles from the rest of us.

"You guys will be fine Rose, we promise." Tanya kissed the top of my head and released me, standing up and holding out her hand for me to take. "Let's go for that hunt? I think we still have room for another buck or two."

"Race you." I smirked, running through the trees with the blondes hot on my heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the huge hiatus, I had a promotion in work and it's all taken off from there!**

 **Here's the next chapter, writing the next one as we speak! :)**

* * *

\\\

I was finishing the last of the second mountain lion I had chased down, throwing my head back in pure pleasure at how sweet it's blood tasted as the final few drops ran down my throat. I hummed, dropping the animal to the ground and kicking a pile of snow over the carcass. I glanced to my right and watched Kate doing the same, clearing her mouth of remaining droplets before joining me at my side, cracking her neck and dusting off her jeans.

"White jeans for hunting? That's just showing off." I commented, glaring at her pants that hadn't seen a drop of blood or dirt throughout our hunt.

"Well, I like to maintain my well earned reputation of a clean hunter, Rose."

"You're annoying."

"Welcome to our daily life." Irina spoke from the shadows, stepping out and frowning at the rather large blood stain on her denim jacket. "Fucking kidding me…"

"And still the best hunter in the USA, Kate Denali!" I shoved Kate aside, rolling my eyes and kicking a little extra snow over the carcass of my last hunt before my phone vibrated against my thigh.

 _Bella's coming._

"Ah fuck."

"What?" Tanya quizzed, leaning against a tree beside Irina watching as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Hello." All eyes snapped over to the opposite side of the small clearing, Isabella appearing from the shadows, eyes narrowed into slits completely rid of any colour other than a murky black. The look on her face was enough to have my knees trembling slightly, my eyes widening and looking to the blonde's for some type of help. They all shrugged and waved before disappearing in the trees back towards the house.

"Hi."

"You left." She hissed, refusing to step into the clearing and come any closer. I took a few tentative steps towards her, testing the waters and seeing just how comfortable she was with me approaching. She eyed my feet warily, body turning slightly as if to run.

"Please don't go." Her face softened at my words, body freezing in place. Clearly her thoughts were still screaming for her to return to the house as her face began to betray her. "You weren't talking, I thought that you'd benefit from some space. I decided to go for a hunt with the others whilst you had time to think."

She nodded and looked directly at me, staring fixedly at my own set of eyes.

"I just didn't know where you were, I got worried. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to find you."

"Bella, it's okay-"

"I just needed to know that you were safe." She continued to ramble, hands rubbing at the back of her neck as she gnawed at the corner of her bottom lip.

"Well…" I held out my arms, gesturing to my body. "I'm as safe as a vampire can be."

Again, she nodded, adding nothing further.

"Do you need to hunt?"

She shook her head but took a step towards me, holding out her hand palm up. My eyes flickered between hers and her hand, hers practically begging me to take it. I gave in and placed my hand in hers. She instantly raised my knuckles to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss against the skin, before turning my hand over and placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist. My body instinctively shivered at her gesture, my other hand falling to her shoulder.

"Bella…"

"I'm not stupid you know." Her eyes were studying me with a piercing scrutiny, relaxing as she saw my brows raising slightly.

"I've never once believed that you were."

"Yes, I'm what we call a newborn. But I haven't lost my intelligence, don't think I haven't noticed certain things between you and I since you brought me into this life."

"I've no idea what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes and dropped my hand, choosing to walk past me.

"Of course you don't, Rosalie." I could practically feel the waves of irritation coming from her as she ran into the trees, hissing at me before doing so.

Should I follow her? Would I make a bigger mess even bigger by doing so? Surely she would be wanting me to chase her down, stopping her from doing something stupid and talk this whole thing out. Clearly she had figured out what the deal was between us, though that didn't mean I wanted it to be something that she would have to deal with whilst still coming to grips with this new life.

Again my phone vibrated in my hand, Alice's name popping up with another simple text, ' _Leave her be, come home.'_. I huffed and put the phone away, staring at the dark spot that Isabella had disappeared into. Why did I choose to avoid serious conversations, why did I continue to refuse to resolve situations there and then. Now I was doing so with my mate before we'd even had the chance to have a serious conversation about us. But, then again was there even an 'us'. Had she actually figured out our mating bond, or was she referring to something else?

Turning and running back towards the house, I willed my legs to work harder, easing all of the anger out during my run. Being in Alaska was going to be a benefit for Isabella whilst she learnt how to control her bloodlust, however for now whilst staying with the Denali's, it could perhaps be detrimental to our very own progress together. There were far too many sets of ears in one building, I for one wasn't the type to enjoy my business being shouted within the vicinity of sensitive eardrums.

As I approached the house, I could hear Alice already ordering Jasper upstairs where to move things, and how it still didn't look correct. Carlisle was with Eleazar in the upstairs study, most likely discussing Isabella and her new found ability. Edward was cuddling with Tanya on the small loveseat, Kate and Irina of course were nowhere to be found as usual, along with Emmett. I sat on the remaining sofa and propped my feet up on the footstool in front, eyeing the cuddling couple opposite.

"I'm still certain that you're mates." I remarked earning me an eye roll from Edward and a smirk from Tanya.

"Whilst he's mate-free, he is my mate." Edward leaned back slightly and raised his eyebrow at the blonde in his arms, I sniggered at the pair and decided to turn the TV on. The news channel was the first thing to appear as always, the Volturi still demanding that Eleazar kept an eye on nearby situations. I chose to leave it on and keep an eye out for any situations that would require our intervention, preventing the Volturi guard having to make an appearance and give the usual garbage about how Alice and Edward should join.

"Where's Bella?" Edward quizzed casually, eyes still watching the television to void the glare he must have known I would aim towards him. I gritted my teeth and returned my focus back to the news, and relaxed my posture against the sofa.

"She came to find me after I'd gone for a hunt with Tan, Kate and 'Rina. I wasn't exactly expecting to see her, nor was I expecting her to tell me that she'd noticed things between her and I since she was changed."

"And you think she knows?" I nodded at Tanya's words and slouched further down into the sofa, throwing one arm over my eyes and sighing.

"I think she knows, and I told her I had no idea what she meant. She ended up storming off and Alice told me to leave her be. I probably would have just ruined it more anyway."

"You should have just told her-" Tanya's elbow in his side cut Edward's words off. If it wasn't for her action, the growl forming in my throat would have surely made an appearance.

"You do not involve yourself in someone else's mating-bond-decisions, Edward." He looked away sheepishly from the blonde. "Rose, I would probably have reacted the same. Don't go worrying about it. She'll be back soon and if you want a conversation about it, then you'll probably have to have it soon if she's noticing this soon."

"You're right."

Continuing to watch the news in silence, it wasn't long before we noticed an increasing number of disappearances in a much more residential area of Alaska. Young men and women were being snatched from the streets in the middle of the night, no trace being left behind - or at least not to the human eye. Eleazar had appeared beside me on the sofa after hearing the reporter discussing the disappearances. He looked deep in thought, elbows resting on his knees as he leant forward, eyes glued to the report.

"The Volturi will want this sorted; the entire situation reeks of our kind." Tanya commented, she moved herself out of Edward's arms and sat on the very edge of the loveseat. "Should we intervene?"

"We should. Though they're not always the most punctual, the Volturi will visit to deal with it if we allow this to continue." Eleazar glanced at me before continuing. "I believe it is best for Bella's sake that we prevent them from making a unnecessary trip, I cannot guarantee that they wouldn't attempt to lure Bella to join their guard. Her ability will be very powerful, and could be most useful to Aro."

I snarled at his words and Emmett chose this moment to return from wherever he had ventured off to. He sat on the floor in between my legs, head resting against the seat. Eleazar cleared his throat and muted the television.

"You know as well as I do, that no one here would allow them to take Bella. They will eventually learn of your new addition, and will choose to visit at some point in the future."

"He's right Rose." Carlisle agreed, "Ourselves and the Denali's are covens that are watched carefully because of our size, they will need to be informed of any recent additions and will have to meet her."

"They'll take her from me." My anxiety was beginning to rise, Isabella not being in the same vicinity didn't exactly help. Knowing that she was safe was an instant relief, and that was something I needed currently.

"They will not, and they cannot unless Bella actively chooses to join them. Despite their terrible reputation at times, they're not evil. They wouldn't force one of our kind to the life of a guard, without a reason such as punishment for a crime committed under vampire laws. They especially wouldn't do so to someone's mate." Eleazar managed to soothe my panic just slightly, patting my knee before walking at a human pace over to the stairs with Carlisle following. "Tanya, we'll leave tomorrow morning to inspect the situation with Kate, and probably Rose and Emmett."

Once he had returned to his study with our coven leader, the rest of us went back to our previous activities. Emmett remained sat between my legs, leaning his head against my jean-clad thighs. Tanya had shuffled her way back into Edward's arms, who looked much more content since she had done so. I turned the TV to the sports channel for Emmett, knowing he'd be much less fidgety with something entertaining him.

He was basically a giant kid, being changed so young of course would always influence that; at times I forgot that I was changed at 18. Being on this planet for so many years, never aging, yet maturing in ways mentally and emotionally was confusing. I still had the humour of an eighteen year old, and definitely still had the desires of a young woman.

"Man I wish I was able to compete in sports. I would kick ass in football, maybe basketball." Emmett sighed, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders as he watched ESPN replaying the best moments of sport from the previous weekend.

"You're huge, of course you'd kick ass, Em." Edward laughed, Emmett threw a nearby cushion at his head in response.

"Shut up Eddie." Emmett mocked. Tanya burst out laughing at Emmett's favourite nickname for our bronze haired sibling, forcing him to storm out of the house in embarrassment. He deserved it for all of the times he'd embarrassed us with our thoughts. He'd actively started to cut down on showing that he was reading our minds, it prevented many fights.

We spent the next few hours dipping in and out of conversations, Emmett starting many that ended with us all in hysterics. Tanya questioned our friendship, questioned our involvement with one another in the past. During our conversations Carlisle and Esme had exited to hunt, Eleazar had joined Carmen in their room. Alice and Jasper had been going at it for hours, there was no way of forgetting where they were or what they were doing with one another. Sometimes our hearing range wasn't always a benefit, more so a hindrance.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear; Alice ran into the living area with Jasper's sweats and v-neck, looking dishevelled and distraught. She looked directly at me and cleared her throat.

"I wasn't watching her whilst Jasper and I-" Again she cleared her throat, understanding that she didn't need to make us aware what exactly they had been doing. "Afterwards I thought I would check up on her, and I saw her running back."

"You're missing out on what feels like important details, Alice. Who do you mean?" I hissed. Edward shot me a sympathetic smile, he knew I was repeating Isabella's name over and over in my head, subconsciously knowing it was about her. Who else could it possibly be about? Kate and Irina could look after themselves, it couldn't possibly be them.

"Bella, Rose. She's attacked-" Her words were cut off by the sound of feet running up the porch steps and bursting through the front door.

Isabella was covered in blood, her outfit completely stained from head to toe. Her face smothered with dried blood down her cheeks and throat, matted in the sides of her hair. Her eyes were darting between mine and Carlisle, who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking shocked. I couldn't help but scrunch my nose up at her appearance.

"Rose…" I held my hand up to Tanya, and turned back to my newborn. She was assessing my reaction, rejection being pretty evident in her eyes after I had scrunched my nose up at her.

"I don't know how it happened, I was running through the forest and climbed a couple of mountains and ended up in a small village. I heard a woman scream, and watched a man dragging a woman into the trees. I followed them and I… I killed him." My eyes closed at her words, forcing myself to swallow the venom pooling in my mouth. "She'd ran away but I didn't know if she had seen or not, so I had to kill her too."

I turned to glare at Alice, eyes as black as night and teeth showing. No it wasn't fair to expect her to be watching for Isabella at all times, but she was expected to be vigilant with Isabella being a newborn.

"Leave us." My arms crossed against my chest. I waited for movement but found that there was none. I spun around and repeated myself again, my voice bordering on venomous. Each vampire disappeared from the house, even our hosts. I began to pace between the sofas, hands rubbing at my face.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened if I was with you."

"I'm capable of looking after myself, I'm not a fucking child."

I turned to look at her with my brows raised. She crossed her arms petulantly, glaring at me with such ferocity that if I wasn't as mad as she, my knees may have given way and submitted.

"No, but you're a newborn. A newborn who was turned at the young age of seventeen. You hadn't yet matured fully as a human, nevermind a vampire." I stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders, giving her no choice but to look directly at me. "I gave you space because you were clearly upset about the outcome of our brief conversation. Had I of known you were running far enough away to encounter the closest possible village, I would have refused to give you said space."

"So I have to be babysat twenty-four-fucking-seven?"

I growled at the venom in her words, watching as she gulped and dipped her head slightly in embarrassment. She looked up through her lashes, an apologetic gleam in her eyes as she gnawed at her bottom lip once more.

"Had anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You're already one of us because of me - I have that on my shoulders for the rest of my existence."

"I'm a vampire, nothing can hurt me anymore surely?" She threw her arms in the air, still unable to move from her spot due to my hands keeping her firmly in place.

Her naivety wasn't reassuring. With every word that she had uttered since walking back into this house, my protective instincts were screaming at me to hurry up and claim her, to have my scent on her permanently. My anger was practically yelling that she ought to know how angry I was. But she was a newborn - she had no way of preventing this from happening. Her inner beast would have completely taken over her actions.

"We cannot be hurt by humans, or be harmed in the ways that humans can. But, a young… unmated female, is a gold mine for male nomads, even females. They can be vile beings. Most refuse to follow the law instilled by the Volturi, vampire royalty with guards who enforce these rules." I couldn't help but cup the side of her face with my hand, my eyes softening at how intently she had now chosen to listen. "They wouldn't think twice about hurting you, maybe forcing themselves upon you. You have a very, very long life to live. I don't want you spending it having to replay those memories."

She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes, her hands coming to rest upon my waist. Had the conversation not have caused my inner beast to want to keep her close to calm my own fears and anxiety, I would have removed her hands. We had yet to have a conversation about what it was that she had come to learn about us.

"I'm your sire, I'm supposed to protect you. You have to let me, and that means you have to get used to feeling watched over." She sighed and nodded reluctantly. "In future, please don't run. This is okay, it's happened and it's over now. You did the right thing in getting rid of the girl too, the Volturi wouldn't be pleased had she had seen and not been dealt with."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm frustrated because you ran, I'm mad at myself for not ignoring Alice's message and just following you. You just followed your instincts, we're vampires - killing is what we're supposed to do."

"Alice text you?"

"Remember Alice can see the future? She must have seen us having an argument that wasn't fixable and told me to leave you to it."

"So why didn't she see me killing those humans?" She huffed, once again crossing her arms and subsequently tapping her foot as well, eyes narrowed. She looked adorable doing so.

"Perhaps we can ask Alice to come home and you can ask her yourself, love?" I smirked and pulled out my phone, handing it over to my newborn.


End file.
